Mary Sue: A Beldade nos Trópicos!
by lilabarto
Summary: Continuação de Mary Sue: A Verdade Por Trás do Mito!, nessa fic é contado o expediente de Mary Sue, a personagem perfeita, de seu namorado Harry e de todos os seus amigos em intercâmbio no Brasil.
1. Capítulo 1 Cinema em Casa

Mary Sue: a Hora da Verdade Continua!  
– A Beldade nos Trópicos –  
_Capítulo I – Cinema em Casa!_

Era uma noite quente de verão, Mary Sue caminhava pela beira da praia, deixando a água do mar molhar seus delicados pés descalços. O céu estava perfeitamente claro e estrelado. O suave brilho do luar deixava Mary Sue ainda mais linda e vaporosa. A deusa afastou-se um pouco da beira do mar e se sentou na areia. Abraçou os joelhos e olhou pensativa para a imensidão do horizonte. Estava tão linda nesse estilo despojado-praiano que os turistas japoneses pararam para tirar fotos suas.

Após fazer algumas poses para os nipônicos, Mary Sue voltou à sua viagem introspectiva digna das páginas de James Joyce. Pensou sobre como era estar de volta ao Brasil, sobre como seu pai mais uma vez desaparecera de sua vida, sobre como sentia falta dos amigos que fizera em Hogwarts.

Deitou-se na areia e fechou os olhos. Ficou pensando nos bons momentos que vivera na Inglaterra, no Baile em sua homenagem, em como ficara linda e maravilhosa em todos os momentos, mesmo com o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça. Lembrou-se de Harry, dos beijos dele. Era como se pudesse sentir seus beijos nesse momento mesmo. Então percebeu que não era apenas uma lembrança de um beijo, e sim um cachorro vira-lata lambendo a sua cara.

– Chispa daqui! – gesticulou, afastando o animal e limpando o rosto.

A bela jogou-se novamente na areia. Voltou a pensar em seus amigos de Hogwarts. Dessa vez com os olhos abertos – "Vai que o cachorro volta". Riu um pouco ao lembrar de como Lilá e Hermione viviam se estranhando até virarem super amigas.

– Puxa, como eu gostaria que eles estivessem aqui! – pensou alto.

Mal Mary Sue disse isso, uma enorme luz verde faiscou nos céus. Uma enorme chama esmeralda riscou o horizonte.

– MEU DEUS! – gritou Mary Sue. – Isso é OBVIAMENTE uma fenda espaço-temporal transposta de um vórtice submodelar-paradoxal, inverso ao padrão nanotecnofreqüencial determinado pelo eixo rotacional do planeta Terra!

Às vezes Mary Sue se surpreendia com a sua própria perfeição: além de linda, era inteligentíssima.

Uma explosão se fez ouvir e uma mulher vestindo roupas de couro apareceu nos céus, dando uma pirueta tripla e caindo de pé no chãoà beira-mar. Era esguia, tinha os cabelos curtos e usava um par de óculos escuros.

– Ol�, Mary Sue! – ela disse.

– Hermione? É mesmo você? – perguntou incrédula. Depois emendou. – É claro que é você! Quem mais seria brega a ponto de usar óculos escuros a essa hora da noite? Gostei de ver o seu cabelo! Abandonou a peruca e está usando ele curtinho, é?

– Agora não há tempo, Mary Sue! Ele pode estar chegando a qualquer momento.

– Ele quem, Hermione?

– Meu nome agora é Trindade!

– Trindade? Como a autora de fics?

– Não, anta! Como Santíssima Trindade. Pai, Filho e Espírito Santo. É uma referência bíblica, sacou?

– Uai! E por que você, que é uma mulher, representa uma Trindade de dois homens e um Espírito? Por que não Maria? Ou Madalena? Ou... Como é o nome daquela moça que vira estátua de sal?

Hermione não chegou a responder. Uma brusca luz verde faiscou de novo e uma explosão se fez ouvir.

Um enorme homem negro trajando roupas de couro surgiu também rodopiando pelos céus e carregando uma espada nas mãos.

Ele parou diante de Mary Sue e estendeu a mão para ela, mostrando uma pílula azul e uma vermelha.

– Se quiser saber de toda a verdade, tome a pílula azul!

Mary Sue pegou a pílula e olhou mais de perto.

– Peraí! – falou a bela. – Isso aqui é Viagra!

O negrão tirou os óculos escuros e lançou um sorriso charmoso. Mary Sue o reconheceu e o abraçou.

– DINO! Que bom te ver! Que espada enorme é essa?

– Bem... Não sou mais Dino! Agora sou Morfeu! – disse o rapaz, antes de acrescentar marotamente. – Se está impressionada pelo tamanho da espada, posso te mostrar _outra coisa_ que a deixaria ainda mais impressionada!

Outra explosão, e apareceu o terceiro corpo a girar no céu. Ele também trajava couro e seus cabelos eram negros e arrepiados e, ao tirar os óculos escuros, exibiu olhos verdes inconfundíveis.

– HARRY! – gritou Mary Sue, correndo em sua direção. – É você mesmo?

– Sim, minha amada! Eu voltei para seus braços! – Harry ficou quieto e olhou em volta. – ESPERE!

Hermione/Trindade e Dino/Morfeu ficaram tesos e assumiram posição de combate. Surgiu um homem vestindo um terno negro e um par de óculos escuros.

– Agente Smith! – falou Harry. – Veio aqui a mando da Matrix, eu imagino!

– Tá maluco, menino? – falou a figura. – Meu nome é Pedro Pettigrew, e estou aqui a mando da Bellatrix!

– Não interessa! – gritou Hermione/Trindade. – É um inimigo e deve morrer! _Avada Kedavra_!

Um raio de energia percorreu o ar, passou a metros de distância de Pedro Pettigrew e acertou uma velhinha que passeava com seu cãozinho. A senhorinha caiu dura no chão.

– Hermione, acho que você deveria tentar atirar sem os óculos escuros... – recomendou Harry.

– Foi mal! – disse a bruxa-trouxa, guardando-os no bolso.

– Se vocês não se incomodarem, vou esperar ali, sentadinha, enquanto vocês resolvem essa pendenga, OK?

Mary Sue sentou-se delicadamente na areia, enquanto o pau comia solto entre a trinca de couro e Pedro Pettigrew.

Ouviu-se um estampido, e logo a luz verde vomitava mais pessoas. Dessa vez, quatro. Três delas giraram pelos céus como os anteriores, mas, ao invés de usar couro, estavam devidamente trajados com o que há de mais novo na alta costura européia. O quarto caiu chapado no chão, como uma jaca, produzindo um baque surdo e seco.

– LILÁ! PARVATI! – Mary as reconheceu imediatamente. – E você também Draco! Que bom ver vocês!

– Eu vim também! – levantou-se Rony da areia. – Elas, quer dizer, ELES ("Sorry, Draco") me deixaram ser o Bosley!

– Ainda nessa de Panteras? Vocês vieram aqui só para me ver? Que super!

– Na verdade, viemos aqui para enfrentar nossa mais nova inimiga!

– Quem?

– ELA, BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!

Uma bela mulher no alto de seus quarenta anos e longos cabelos negros surgiu de pé, há poucos passos de distância. Prontamente, todos sacaram suas varinhas e começaram a dar tiros de magia por todos os lados.

– PELO AMOR DE DEUS! – gritou Mary Sue. – PAREM DE DAR TIROS PARA TODOS OS LADOS!

Todos pararam imediatamente e olharam para ela.

– Que história é essa de Bellatrix Lestrange? Não tão vendo que essa aqui é a Demi Moore? – Mary Sue se aproximou. – CARA, DEMI! Sou SUPERFÃ sua! Você é LINDA! Quero chegar na sua idade lindona que nem você!

– Obrigada! – respondeu a estrela com um sorriso franco.

– Como você faz para ficar assim tão linda, hein?

– Ai... Eu falo, mas ninguém acredita: não faço nada! Nem dieta, nem exercício!

– CLARO QUE EU ACREDITO! Eu também não faço nadaesou essa maravilha toda que você está vendo!

– Que bom que você me entende! – suspirou Demi. – É sempre muito bom poder encontrar por aí pessoas que partilhem do mesmo tipo de brilhantismo e magnificência que a gente, sabe?

– Claro que eu entendo! Mudando completamente de assunto... Eu sinto que há entre nós uma intimidade instintiva, uma coisa cósmica e transcendental... De AMIGONAS mesmo... Uma força tão grande que me dá a liberdade de fazer perguntas de cunho particular... – Demi balançou a cabeça concordando, exibindo no rosto uma expressão de profunda aquiescência. – Eu queria saber: e aquele gatinho que você tá pegando, hein? Sua papa-anjo!

– Ele é ótimo, não? – a estrela deu uma gargalhada sonora.

– Ele é maravilhoso! Você AR-RA-SOU, garota!

– Com licença! – Rony interrompeu o momento "Nossa! Encontrei a minha contrapartida fraterna perdida há tempo nos veios da eternidade!". – Será que a gente poderia refazer essa cena toda e, que tal se, ao invés de encontrarmos a Demi Moore, encontrássemos o Rodrigo Santoro?

– Sai daqui, Rony! – esbravejou Mary Sue.

– Essa amizade toda significa que eu posso tirar a fantasia de Pantera? – perguntou Draco. – Esse salto agulha tá me matando!

Mais uma vez um forte estampido fez-se ouvir. O brilho verde rasgou o céu e o último corpo da noite despencou pelos ares, espatifando dentro do mar.

– O QUE FOI ISSO? – chocou-se Demi.

– Ah! – explicou Mary Sue. – É só uma fenda espaço-temporal transposta de um vórtice submodelar-paradoxal, inverso ao padrão nanotecnofreqüencial determinado pelo eixo rotacional do planeta Terra!

– Na verdade... – interveio Hermione, já livre da fantasia de Trindade. – É um recorte no fluxo interdimensional adensado por uma película subatômica retroativa capacitada pela transfusão de energia hermética provocada por alterações no movimento magmático do interior do planeta Terra! Mas, na prática, o efeito é o mesmo!

– Vocês não deveriam estar dizendo isso na frente dela. – advertiu Lil�, apontando para Demi Moore. – Ela é uma trouxa.

– Bem, na verdade, teoricamente eu estou sendo paga para me passar por Bellatrix Lestrange... – ponderou Demi. – Mas, de qualquer forma, eu é que não seria idiota de sair por aí botando a boca no trombone sobre o que eu acabei de ver! Imaginem! Depois de anos de ostracismo, eu não ia querer me passar por maluca! Posso até ver as notícias: "Anos no esquecimento tornam Demi Moore uma louca fanática por ETs e feitiçaria"! OU PIOR AINDA: "Demi Moore supera Michael Jackson no rol das celebridades mais loucas do planeta"! AH, NÃO! NINGUÉM MERECE!

– A propósito... – interveio Parvati. – Alguém não deveria ajudar essa pessoa que acaba de cair no mar e parece estar se afogando?

– Deve ser a Gina! – falou Draco. – Vou já salvar minha namoradinha!

– Você está namorando a GINA? – chocou-se Mary Sue.

– Sabe como é, né? Seqüências são sempre mais comerciais... Já viu a quantidade de shippers que D/G tem? Precisamos agradar a audiência!

Mary Sue balançou a cabeça e deixou o louro ir ao resgate de sua, ahn, amada! Rony ainda tentou impedi-lo, alegando que talvez aparecessem alguns dos salva-vidas gatos de _Baywatch_, se eles esperassem mais um pouco.

Logo Draco saía das águas carregando um corpo mole nos braços.

– Ela está bem? – perguntou Harry, também livre do couro.

– Est�! – respondeu Draco, deitando-a na areia.

Mary Sue se aproximou e, assustada, arregalou os olhos.

– ESSA COISA NÃO É A GINA!

– Bem... Não! Na verdade, a Gina desapareceu! – explicou Draco. – Mas como precisávamos de um D/G de qualquer maneira, procuramos a coisa mais próxima! Aí arrumamos o Gollum!

– Myyy Preciousssss! – gemeu a criatura na areia.

– É... Se colocar uma peruquinha ruiva nele, até que lembra um pouco... O jeito é o mesmo! – concluiu Mary Sue.

– Pobre Gineca! – suspirou Parvati.

– Bem, não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado! – Mary Sue tentou animar a galera. – O importante é que vocês estão aqui! Estava morrendo de saudades!

– ABRAÇO DE GRUPO! – anunciou Lilá com um grito.

Todos se apertaram num grande enlace coletivo. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Demi/Bellatrix tomou a palavra:

– Só para constar... Dino, essa bunda que você está apertando não é a minha. É a do Rony!

– DROGA! – o garoto rapidamente recolheu a mão!

– Não seja tímido, Dino! Pode deixar a mão aí! Eu não ligo! – cochichou Rony.


	2. Capítulo 2 A Grande Família

Capítulo 2  
A GRANDE FAMÍLIA!

A turma caminhava pela praia, conversando animadamente. Até mesmo Draco e Harry pareciam ter se esquecido de que eram inimigos mortais e que, no passado, trocaram ofensas imperdoáveis.

– Ah! É tão bom poder recordar os velhos tempos! – suspirou Parvati.

– Que exagero! – chiou Hermione. – Até parece que a gente não se vê há anos!

– Dá licença de eu sentir falta da minha amiga? – Parvati engrossou o tom de voz. Depois se virou para Mary Sue. – Mary Sue, diga a ela que você também sentiu a minha falta! ... Mary Sue? MARY SUE!

Mary Sue estava tão absorta em recuperar o tempo perdido com Harry que nem sequer deu ouvidos ao que a amiga falara.

– É... Parece que a gente sabe muito bem DE QUEM ela realmente sentiu falta! – comentou secamente Hermione.

– Ah, você é muito chata, menina! – Parvati colocou as mãos nas cadeiras. – Tá sempre reclamando de tudo! Cadê a Lilá? Ou a Bellatrix? Ou o Gollum, mesmo! Qualquer um é mais legal que você!

– A Lilá e a Bellatrix estão ali! – Hermione apontou para as duas moças conversando alegremente um pouco mais à frente. E acrescentou ao ver Parvati sair correndo numa velocidade absurda. – EI! ESPERE UM POUCO!

Parvati parou.

– Você vai REALMENTE me deixar aqui sozinha?

– Vou, claro que vou!

– Ah, é?

– É!

– EI, PESSOAL! – gritou Hermione o mais alto possível. – POR QUE NÃO VAMOS TODOS MOLHAR OS PÉS NA ÁGUA DO MAR?

A ideia fez sucesso. Logo todos – com exceção de Parvati dos pés-de-porco – estavam descalços correndo na beira da praia, deixando as ondas baterem nos pés.

Harry perseguia Mary Sue, como naqueles filmes bregas que passam no Telecine Emotion. Ele a agarrou pela cintura, eles rodopiaram em câmera lenta, caíram na areia e trocaram um beijo apaixonado, enquanto a onda do mar batia em seus corpos e a música "You Gotta Love Someone" inundava seus ouvidos.

Bellatrix, acompanhada de Lilá, passou por perto e comentou:

– Nossa! Como eles estão apaixonados...

– Aliás! Isso me lembra que eu tinha uma pergunta para fazer a você!

– Diga!

– Como é ser casada com o Bruce Willis e, ao mesmo tempo, dar uns catos no Robert Redford e no Patrick Swayze?

Bellatrix deu uma gargalhada e jogou os cabelos para o lado, quase acertando o olho de Dino, que passava correndo ao seu lado.

– EI! DESCULPE! – gritou a estrela, mas Dino não ouviu. Estava preocupado demais em fugir de Rony, que vinha logo atrás:

– Volta aqui, Dino! Não precisa fugir! Só dói no começo!

Draco sentou-se ao lado de Parvati, descalço, sem camisa e encharcado dos pés à cabeça.

– E você? Não vai dar um mergulho?

– NÃO! – ela respondeu irritada.

– Mestre! Mestre! Aqui! Sméagol trago o que jovem mestre pedem!

– Obrigado! – Draco pegou um copo com caipirinha das mãos de Sméagol. – E seu nome agora é Gina! GINA!

– Ssssim, Ssssssim... Gina! Sméagol não esqueço... Gina!

Sméagol rodopiou de um jeito esquisito e atirou-se, animado, na água.

– E então? – perguntou Parvati. – Como está o, ahn, namoro?

– Sei lá! – respondeu Draco. – Ela faz tudo que eu peço... Mas às vezes eu fico pensando que é meio como namorar o Dobby!

Mary Sue e Harry passaram ao lado dos dois, também encharcados. Estavam rindo, gargalhando.

– É... O amor realmente transforma pessoas em idiotas! – Draco levantou-se. – Riso frouxo é o primeiro sintoma de paixonite aguda!

Hermione, Bellatrix e Lilá surgiram logo depois, às gargalhadas, conversando animadamente sobre o caixote que Dino tomou ao tentar fugir de Rony pelo mar. O garoto vinha logo atrás, cuspindo e esfregando os lábios nas mãos, como se quisesse limpá-los de uma sujeira que se recusava a sair.

– Era só respiração boca a boca, seu bocó! – gritou Rony. – Eu não preciso me aproveitar de pessoas inconscientes, não! Posso muito bem me arrumar com alguém plenamente consciente!

– Onde nóssssss vou ficar? – perguntou Sméagol/Gina, correndo para frente do grupo.

– Vamos para a minha casa, Gina! – respondeu Mary Sue. – Ficaremos lá por essa noite e a próxima! Depois vou levar vocês para conhecer a minha escola!

Mary Sue entrou à frente dos amigos. A casa era grande e tinha um pé-direito muito alto. As janelas e portas também eram altas.

– Puxa! Sua casa é bem grande! – comentou Rony.

– Só um minuto, gente! Vou chamar a minha mãe! Ela vai querer conhecer vocês! Ela deve estar no andar de cima!

Mary Sue subiu as escadas toda serelepe, na ponta dos pés, segurando seus sapatinhos. Ao vê-la desaparecer, Lilá comentou para Parvati:

– A casa é grande, mas nós somos muitos! Eu é que não vou dormir na sala!

Da cozinha surgiu uma mulher morena, segurando uma xícara de café numa mão e o livro aberto na outra. Ela olhou para o monte de gente parado em sua sala e ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Seus olhos passaram de Harry para Draco, de Draco para Dino, de Dino para Lilá, de Lilá para Parvati, de Parvati para Bellatrix, de Bellatrix para Rony, de Rony de volta para Bellatrix, – dessa vez, seus olhos estavam completamente arregalados, como se finalmente a mulher percebesse que Demi Moore tinha invadido sua casa – de Bellatrix direto para Hermione, pulando Rony, de Hermione para Gina. Ao ver a estranha criatura, os olhos da mulher voltaram a arregalar. Então, falou para si própria:

– Estou vendo Demi Moore no hall de entrada da minha casa, com uma horda de delinqüentes e um ET de peruca ruiva! E eu dizia que a Elba Ramalho é que era maluca!

Todos se entreolharam enquanto a mulher subia os degraus. Mary Sue surgiu no topo da escadaria e gritou:

– MÃE! Ah! Aí está você! Venha eu quero te apresentar os meus amigos.

A mulher olhou para a sala e todos acenaram discretamente, com uma expressão meio vaga no rosto.

– Essa gente é amiga sua?

– Sim, mãe! Eles são uns amigos que eu fiz no intercâmbio em Hogwarts! E aquele na ponta é o Harry, meu namorado!

A mulher desceu os poucos degraus que escalara e dirigiu-se a Draco, cuja mão apertou efusivamente.

– É um prazer conhecê-lo, Harry!

– Ahn... – Harry interrompeu um pouco sem graça. – O Harry sou eu!

A mulher olhou para Harry e depois se virou para Mary Sue, cochichando:

– Você poderia ter conseguido algo melhor! Esse lourinho está solteiro?

– O Harry é afilhado do papai! E ele diz que eu não poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor!

– Oh, claro! Agora você escuta o safado do seu pai! Já aviso: quem escuta os conselhos de Sirius nunca acaba bem! Eu, por exemplo, só ouvi uma sugestão dele na vida toda: "Vamos ali mesmo, no matinho!". E pronto! Nove meses depois, tava batendo ponto na maternidade para tirarem de dentro de mim mais uma boca para eu sustentar sozinha!

– Mãe, por favor! Não vamos discutir na frente dos meus amigos! Você os está deixando desconfortáveis!

– BOBAGEM! – gritou Rony, que estava sentado no sofá comendo pipoca. – Pode continuar o barraco! Nós estamos achando ótimo!

Os demais, sentados pela sala, concordaram com a cabeça.

Mary Sue fechou a cara e lançou um olhar fuzilante para Rony. Ela tomou a mãe pelo braço e anunciou:

– Pessoal! Essa é minha mãe!

Então, todos a cumprimentaram em coro. A mãe de Mary Sue sentou-se em uma cadeira e pediu que cada um se apresentasse. Após uma rápida rodada pela sala, com cada um dizendo seu nome, Mary Sue retomou a palavra.

– Eles todos vieram de Hogwarts aproveitar o finalzinho das férias para me visitar! Eles vão ficar aqui por uns dias, OK?

– Bem, não sei se há espaço para todos... Mas, enfim, se houver, não há problema nenhum! Podem ficar!

– Obrigado, mãe! – Mary Sue a abraçou. A mulher, sorrindo, levantou-se e subiu as escadas, deixando os jovens à vontade para conversarem o que quisessem.

Mary Sue começou a planejar como seriam divididos os quartos da casa entre os hóspedes.

– Bem... O Harry, é claro, vai ficar no meu quarto comigo! Temos ainda muito que, ahn, relembrar essa noite! As meninas podem ficar no quarto da minha irmã. Ela está viajando! O Draco e a Gina vão precisar de um pouco de privacidade também, então eles podem ficar no quarto de hóspedes! A Hermione, é lógico, vai ficar no quartinho da empregada! A Creusa foi visitar a família dela na roça, então as dependências dela, lá nos fundos, estão disponíveis. Aí a gente estende uns colchões aqui na sala para o Rony e o Dino! Perfeito, não acham?

– Eu é que não vou dormir junto do Rony! – protestou Dino. – Ele pode tentar me molestar!

– Então a gente bota o Rony no quarto da Creusa e a Hermione com o Dino! – sugeriu Parvati.

– Ou... – um brilho emanava dos olhos de Hermione. – Eu posso ficar na sala com o Rony, e o Dino no quartinho!

– RÁ! – gritou Dino Thomas. – EU SABIA! Seus preconceituosos! Bota o neguinho no quarto da doméstica! Leva ele pra senzala! Pois podem tirar o cavalinho da chuva, que que eu não viajei de Hogwarts para brincar de extra em regravação de Escrava Isaura!

– Então, vamos fazer o seguinte! – sugeriu Draco. – Bota a Gina na senzala, o Rony com o Dino na sala, a Mione e a Parvati no quarto de hóspedes ("já que elas se amam, hahaha"), e eu fico no quarto da sua irmã com a Lilá e a Demi Moore! UHU!

– Nossa! Engraçadão você, hein? – Parvati olhou com cara de desprezo. – O maior piadista!

Lilá olhou o corpo de Draco de cima a baixo e deu uma boa examinada na região glútea do rapaz.

– Tudo bem por mim! – falou após o exame físico.

– Mas isso não resolve o problema do Dino com o Rony! – ponderou Bellatrix.

– Troca o Harry comigo! – falou Dino. – Ele não tem nenhum problema com as, ahn, esquisitices do Rony!

– NADA DISSO! – Mary Sue se estressou. – Nada de Rony e Harry, que isso aqui não é uma Fic Slash!

– Não é? – chocou-se Harry, sentado no colo do amigo ruivo.

– HARRY! SAIA JÁ DAÍ! – Mary Sue o arrancou de onde estava.

– E se a gente pendurar a Gina no lustre? – perguntou Lilá, retomando o tópico inicial da discussão.

– RÁ! CONSEGUI! – Hermione gritou, chamando a atenção da sala para si! – Dividi os quartos entre nós! Vejam! O quarto da Mary Sue será o quarto das meninas: Mary Sue, Parvati, Lilá e Bellatrix. O quarto de hóspedes será o quarto dos garotos: Draco, Harry e Dino! A gente coloca a Gina no quartinho da Creusa, e eu fico na sala com o Rony!

Um silêncio de aprovação indicou que a idéia de Hermione fora aceita. Cansados, todos se levantaram e foram dormir. No dia seguinte, acordariam cedo para aproveitar o último dia das férias.

6


	3. Capítulo 3 Laços de Família

Capítulo 3  
LAÇOS DE FAMÍLIA!

O sol mal acabara de nascer e todos já estavam de pé. Era preciso aproveitar o dia ao máximo. Mary Sue estava radiante e linda, como sempre; os cabelos presos num belo rabo-de-cavalo. Todas as moças estavam já em trajes de banho, exceto Hermione, que estava de pijama e ostentava um belo olho roxo.

– O que aconteceu, querida? – perguntou a mãe de Mary Sue, enquanto se servia de ainda mais café preto.

– Rony me acertou um soco no meio da cara!

– Já pedi desculpas! – falou o ruivo. – Ela apareceu do meu lado, levantando a minha coberta, com os cabelos todos pro alto... Achei que fosse a menininha do Exorcista!

– Adorei seus pés-de-pato! – a mãe de Mary Sue disse para Parvati.

– Obrigada! – falou a morena.

– Melhor do que pés-de-porco! – comentou baixinho Lilá, com um pouco de maldade.

– Ssshhhh! – Parvati ficou um pouco vermelha. – Não quero que ninguém mais saiba!

– Ah, é! Isso me lembra! Eu contei pra Bellatrix ontem!

– O QUÊ? POR QUÊ?

– Ah! Sei lá! Mil coisas! – Lilá deu de ombros. – Deu vontade, e eu contei!

– Você é uma péssima melhor amiga, sabia?

– Eu sei! Preciso parar com isso!

– Precisa parar mesmo! – Parvati fechou a cara.

– Ih, Parvati! Não leve tão a sério minhas tentativas de destruí-la!

A galera chegou à praia na maior animação. Era bastante cedo ainda e a praia estava quase deserta.

– Vou caminhar pela orla! – falou a mãe de Mary Sue. – Não se esqueçam de reaplicar o protetor solar!

– Pode deixar, mãe! – Mary Sue despediu-se com um aceno gracioso.

Lilá e Demi deram um mergulho e deitaram-se sobre a areia para pegar uma corzinha. Parvati, para não parecer ridícula de pés-de-pato na areia, tratou de nadar com a cara chafurdada na água, usando um escafandro. Draco, Gina e Dino se divertiam no mar, enquanto Harry e Mary Sue namoravam um pouco afastados do grupo. Hermione, mesmo depois do incidente do olho roxo, continuava a perseguir Rony.

A noite chegou, anunciando que o último dia das férias estava chegando ao seu fim. A lua cheia estava tão linda que a turma não pôde deixar de deitar na areia para admirá-la.

– É quase tão linda quanto eu! – suspirou Mary Sue.

– Dizem que os apaixonados vêem um coelho na Lua! – falou Parvati.

– COELHOSSSSSS? ONDE? SMÉAGOL QUERO COELHOSSSS! COELHOSSS MACIOSSSS... SSSSSUCULENTOSSSSSS... – Gina começou a rodopiar alopradamente, chafurdando na areia a procura de um coelho, rindo de alguma coisa que só sua própria cabeça era capaz de compreender e achar graça. Harry acrescentou:

– Você é guerreiro, meu amigo! – Harry bateu no ombro de Draco ao vê-lo passar.

No dia seguinte, cedinho pela manhã, a limusine de Mary Sue recrutou a deusa e seus amigos e a deixou diante de um colégio gigantesco, daqueles que obviamente só existem em cidade cenográfica da Rede Globo.

– CHEGAMOS! – anunciou Mary Sue animada. – Aqui é o meu colégio!

Toda a patota parou diante dos portões da Escola e a admiraram.

– É linda... – Harry abraçou Mary Sue a beijou no rosto.

– Parece mais um clube! – disse Hermione, no seu usual tom de crítica.

Mary Sue tomou a frente com Harry, seguida de Lilá e Bellatrix, que parecia muito preocupada:

– Mas será que as pessoas não vão achar meio estranho uma mulher de quarenta anos se passando por aluna?

– Ih! Qualquer coisa a gente diz que você está fazendo supletivo! – Lilá minimizou o problema.

Realmente, ninguém estranhou! Bellatrix passou pelos portões da Escola com o resto da galera e não houve nenhuma movimentação ou desconfiança. Dino, por sua vez, teve de passar por uma revista completa porque os porteiros acharam muito suspeito um negrinho matriculado numa escola particular.

– EU VOU PROCESSAR ESSA GENTE TODA! – ralhou o menino, ao conseguir entrar finalmente. – PRECONCEITO ABSURDO!

– Ei! – Parvati desviou a atenção do piti de Dino para si. – O que é aquilo ali ao lado da entrada, Mary Sue?

Havia uma estrutura metálica alta ao lado do portão.

– Ah! – Mary Sue sorriu. – É um prancheiro!

– O quê? – os outros falaram em uníssono.

– Um prancheiro! É para os rapazes que estão vindo da praia colocarem suas pranchas!

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram a ponto de parecer que iam voar para fora das órbitas, e seu queixo caiu até a altura dos joelhos. Era claro para todos que sua concepção de como uma escola deveria disciplinar os alunos era bem diferente da local.

Nesse instante, dois garotos bronzeados, lindos, sarados e sorridentes colocaram suas pranchas no prancheiro. Eles passaram acenando por Mary Sue:

– Oi, MS! – cumprimentou um deles.

– É bom vê-la de volta! – o outro acrescentou.

– É bom ver vocês também, meninos! – Mary Sue lançou um de seus desconcertantes sorrisos. Harry parecia um pouco ameaçado pelos dois, que pararam ao deparar com Bellatrix.

– QUE IRADO, MALUCO! – exclamou um deles. – É a Demi Moore, bróder!

– Bellatrix Lestrange, na verdade! – ela estendeu a mão, mas o rapaz se aproximou e lascou um beijo em cada bochecha.

– E quem é essa gatinha? – perguntou o outro olhando Lilá com uma expressão bastante, ahn, _safada_!

– Ah, claro! – Mary Sue se adiantou. – Esses são os amigos que fiz no intercâmbio! O moreno é o Harry, meu namorado; o ruivo é o Rony; o loirinho chegando naquela vadia da Ana Luisa – ele realmente não perde tempo – é o Draco; esse que tá mais irritado do que mulher com TPM é o Dino; a Demi Moore vocês já conhecem; essa criatura esquisita é a Gina; a morena é a Parvati; a feia é a Hermione; e essa ao seu lado é a Lilá! E esses dois são o Fernando e o Zezinho! Estudam comigo!

– Então, Fernando... – Lilá jogou um charme. – Já que eu sou nova por aqui... Que tal me mostrar o lugar?

Em instantes, os dois tinham desaparecido pela Escola afora. Rony partiu também, atrás do pobre Zezinho, que teve de se virar para despistar o ruivo, que o seguia de perto.

A primeira aula do primeiro dia do sexto ano letivo seria Poções. A turma já estava toda em sala, quando entrou a diretora do Colégio, que foi saudada com palmas, assovios e gritos dos alunos.

– Ah, meus queridos! É bom vê-los de volta à escola! – A mulher sorria abertamente, mas adotou um tom mais sério ao continuar sua fala. – Como vocês todos sabem, a professora de Transfiguração de vocês foi demitida no ano passado, ao ser flagrada, na festa de formatura, tentando transformar o ponche em cachaça!

– O melhor foi a justificativa de que ela era evangélica recém-convertida e estava tentando fazer um _free style_ na passagem das Bodas de Canaã. – riu Fernando, cochichando para Lilá e Mary Sue.

Hermione balançou a cabeça em total desaprovação e exibiu um olhar de quem estava presa num pesadelo horroroso e queria acordar desesperadamente o mais rápido possível.

– Em função da nossa impossibilidade de obter, em tempo hábil, um professor substituto de Transfiguração, – seguiu explicando a diretora, – tivemos de deslocar o Professor Wilson e, com isso, trouxe um novo mestre de Poções. É um prazer apresentá-los a Severo Snape!

– O prazer é todo meu de ser seu professor novamente, Mary Sue! – surgiu uma figura das sombras.

– Ah, fala sério! – Harry suspirou. – Jesus me odeia, só pode!

Snape lançou um olhar tão ferino para Potter que chegou a fazer o menino engasgar.

– _Freak_ total esse homem! – sussurrou Parvati.

– Quem é esse ser? – perguntou Bellatrix.

– Nem queira saber... – Harry disse.

– Ele odeia o Harry, ainda mais agora que ele tá pegando a Mary Sue, que é a paixão secreta dele! – explicou o Draco, que passou de mãos dadas com outra garota que não era Ana Luisa, a vadia.

– Secreta? – estranhou Dino Thomas. – Hogwarts inteira sabia que ele era um pedófilo pervertido que ficava espiando as pernas das alunas e depois corria para o banheiro para se gratificar!

– Ele pensa que é secreta! – explicou Rony.

A galera estava toda reunida no recreio batendo altos papos. Mary Sue e Harry relembravam seu confronto com o Selacanto, Rony e Parvati disputavam a atenção de Zezinho, Hermione reclamava da displicência disciplinar da escola, Gina engraxava os sapatos de Draco, Fernando se engraçava para cima de Lilá, e Bellatrix conferia os horários com Dino, verificando que era hora de seguir para a aula de Artes.

Mary Sue e Harry seguiram radiantes à frente de todos, explanando o seu verdadeiro amor para todos que quisessem ver. Logo atrás vieram os demais casais e quase-casais: Gina e Draco, Dino e Keitiane, Lilá e Fernando. Então, o ménage (Parvati, Zezinho, Rony). Por fim, vinham Bellatrix, entediada, e Hermione, discursando sobre como a palmatória era a única maneira para solucionar o problema de licenciosidade da escola.

A sala de artes era um galpão enorme nos fundos do colégio. Não havia carteiras, então os alunos se sentavam no chão. O professor surgiu tagarelando qualquer coisa a respeito da importância da Arte para o espírito humano, mas interrompeu a si próprio no meio do discurso quando notou a presença de Demi Moore e teve um faniquito breve.

– DEMI! – gritou ele, acenando. – SOU SEU FÃ!

Bellatrix sorriu e jogou os cabelos pra trás, daquele jeito que ela e Mary Sue sabem fazer melhor do que ninguém!

– Caramba! – embasbacou-se o professor. – Você faz esse movimento de cabeça igualzinho à Mary Sue! Deve ser de família!

– Não! Nós não somos parentes! – riu Mary Sue.

– Como não? – estranhou Harry. – A Bellatrix é prima do Sirius!

– É? – apalermou-se a bela. – Que loucura!

– Então, se ele é meu primo, por que eu o assassinei há alguns dias? – perguntou-se Bellatrix.

– Você matou meu pai? – Mary Sue arregalou os olhos.

– Bem, querida! Fui paga pra isso! – explicou-se a estrela. – E considerando como Hollywood trata estrelas da minha idade, não estou em condições de dispensar trabalho!

– Peraí... – Hermione começou a fazer a matemática na sua cabeça. – A Bellatrix é irmã da Narcisa Malfoy e, portanto, tia do Draco. O que significa...

Mary Sue e Draco se entreolharam horrorizados. Ela estava sem fala.

– N-nós somos p-primos? – gaguejou o garoto.

– NÃO! – Gritou Mary Sue, histérica. – ME RECUSO A ACREDITAR NISSO!

– É verdade – Hermione ergueu o queixo e inspirou com pesar, como uma digníssima atriz de novelas mexicanas. – Você se deitou com seu próprio primo, sua incestuosa!

Mary Sue se jogou no chão, soluçando, e todos balançaram a cabeça em reprovação, como no final moralista de Segundas Intenções em que a Legalmente Loira explana pra geral que a Buffy é drogada e promíscua.

Não se deixando abater, Mary Sue se levantou com os olhos encharcados de lágrimas, mas com maquiagem intocável ("Porque eu uso MAC, tá? Eu não sou como essas pobres que usam Colorama!"). Ela fitou Harry, e o rapaz falou, visivelmente sentido:

– Não acreditou que você se deitou com o Draco!

– Ora, faça-me o favor! – exclamou Mary Sue. – Pior você que se deitou com o RONY!

Zezinho e Fernando tiveram um ataque de riso ao ouvir isso, mas o primeiro parou de rir assim que ouviu Rony sussurrar ao seu ouvido:

– Tá rindo agora, porque ainda não provou da fruta!

Harry concordou que a infidelidade que cometera fora pior que a de Mary Sue. E depois, ele já suspeitava da traição desde que foram ao Programa da Márcia (no Epílogo de "Mary Sue: a Verdade por trás do Mito!") e Draco basicamente disse isso na cara dele. Perdoou sua amada e deu-lhe um beijo.

Após a aula, Parvati entrou sorrateiramente no quarto de Hermione. Pé ante pé, a menina se aproximou da mala de sua amiga e a abriu. Remexeu lá dentro e achou uns rascunhos rabiscados numa folha de papel.

– Huuumm... "Como fazer bolinhas de _Veritaserum_?" – Ela dobrou os rascunhos e os enfiou no bolso. – Pode ser útil no futuro!

A morena continuava a revirar a mala de Hermione quando a própria bruxa-trouxa entrou no quarto.

– Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo?

– Droga! Fui pega!

– É bom ter uma boa explicação para estar fuxicando os meus pertences! – Hermione enfiou a varinha na cara de Parvati. – O que você viu aí dentro? Estava mexendo no meu diário?

– VOCÊ tem um diário?

– Tenho! E você não vai lê-lo! Se tiver sequer folheado meu diário eu vou explodir sua cabeça.

– Não, não! CALMA! – Parvati levantou os braços, mostrando que não tinha diário nenhum em mãos. – Estou procurando o seu livro!

– Meu livro? Tá! Até parece! Tá me achando com cara de otária? Desde quando você sabe ler?

– É sério! Eu quero seu livro de feitiços especiais! Não é nenhum livro de escola!

– Ah! _Os Divinos Segredos das Feiticeiras mais Poderosas de toda a Eternidade: Como Arrumar um Homem, Como Tirar seu Homem de Outra e Como se Vingar de um Homem que te Feriu_?

– Esse mesmo!

– E por que eu deveria te emprestar?

– Porque acho que o meu propósito serve a você também!

Hermione apontou a varinha para o chão.

– Fale! O que tem em mente?

Parvati levantou-se do chão, e se endireitou.

– Bem... Eu quero conquistar o Zezinho, mas o Rony fica atrapalhando! Toda vez que eu consigo chegar perto do garoto, aparece o Rony e fica dando em cima dele... Agora ele foge de mim porque ele diz que se ficar longe o Rony não aparece!

– E se eu te ajudar no feitiço... O Rony não vai mais ter chance com o tal Zezinho e pode ser que olhe para mim, é isso?

– EXATAMENTE!

– Não vai dar certo! Ele vai voltar a correr atrás do Dino, ou do Harry! E eu vou ficar sozinha de qualquer forma!

Hermione ajoelhou-se, fechou a mala e colocou um cadeado. Sacou a varinha para enfeitiçar a tranca quando Parvati falou:

– ESPERA!

Hermione olhou para ela.

– Deve haver algum feitiço no livro que o transforme em macho!

– Não há! Já cansei de procurar!

– Deixe-me tentar! Que te custa?

Hermione bufou, abriu o cadeado, abriu a mala e sacou o gigantesco volume de dentro dela. Estendeu-o à Parvati.

– Boa sorte!

Horas mais tarde, surgiu Parvati, animadona, carregando o livro debaixo do braço.

– CONSEGUI! CONSEGUI!

Hermione levantou-se num salto e falou:

– CADÊ? QUAL É?

– AQUI! "A Fonte dos Desejos: faça uma no seu próprio quintal!".

– Será que funciona?

– Como você acha que a Martha Stewart consegue realizar todas aquelas proezas mirabolantes? Ou você realmente acha que ela faz aqueles cisnes de guardanapo sem magia negra?

– Realmente – concordou Mione. – Quando tentei fazer uma guirlanda de natal caseira ficou um lixo!

Bellatrix, Mary Sue, Lilá e Gina entraram no quarto, carregando velas enormes.

– Vamos logo com isso! – falou Bellatrix.

– O que ela ainda faz aqui? – reclamou Mary Sue.

– Tenho contrato por tempo indefinido e vou ficar aparecendo enquanto for solicitada (e paga, é claro)!

– Silêncio! – rosnou Hermione. – Essa é minha última chance de desgayzar o Rony! Eu não vou desperdiçá-la!

– Ok, ok! – Mary Sue e as demais rodearam a Fonte dos Desejos. – Vamos logo com isso.

– Como é que já surgiu a fonte? – perguntou Lilá.

– Ah, eu comprei uma pronta no Mercado Livre! Assim a gente não perde tempo com a parte chata do feitiço! Basta tirar a roupa, dançar volta da fonte e fazer os pedidos! – explicou Parvati.

Parvati arremessou uma moeda na fonte.

– Eu desejo que o Zezinho se decida logo por mim e dê um pé na bunda do Rony!

– Eu quero que o Fernando pare de uma vez com esse arroz e chegue logo em mim! – Lilá seguiu com os desejos.

– Eu... Bem eu quero que o Rony deixe de ser gay e me ame! – Hermione virou um carrinho de mão recheado de moedas dentro da fonte. – Não custa nada garantir!

– Claro que custa! Deve ter uns mil galeões aí nessa montoeira de moeda! – falou Bellatrix, tentada a arregaças as mangas e recuperar uma parte das moedas.

– Minha vezzzzzzzzz! – Gina tropeçou, deu com a cara na fonte, depois levantou-se e tacou sua moeda. – Eu desejamossssss que tudo isso aconteça num musical!

– Coitadinha da Gina! Ela é tão mongolzinha! Devia ter pedido pra ser mais esperta! Ou mais bonita! – Mary Sue aproximou-se da fonte e, num inexplicável surto de compaixão e generosidade, fez seu pedido. – Eu desejo que Gina deixe de ser o Gollum e tenha forma humana!

Silêncio se fez. Todas as moças se entreolharam.

– E agora? Em quanto tempo faz efeito? – Parvati quebrou o silêncio, com uma pergunta.

– Capítulo que vem tá funcionando! – respondeu Hermione. – Até lá vamos guardar um suspense!

**Continua...**

9


	4. Capítulo 4 Mulheres Apaixonadas

Capítulo 4  
MULHERES APAIXONADAS (O MUSICAL)!

Mary Sue entrou no dormitório masculino tentando fazer o mínimo possível de barulho. Naturalmente, quando se tenta ser silencioso é que se faz o máximo de ruído! Portanto, Mary Sue derrubou um malão enorme no chão, em cima de um gato, que deu um salto e um miado histérico.

– Droga!

A Deusa olhou em volta. Ninguém havia despertado. Ela se esgueirou até a cama de Draco e o cutucou.

– Draco! Acorda!

O louro abriu os olhos lentamente e viu Mary Sue.

– O que foi? A Escola tá pegando fogo? – perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

– Não, não! – Mary Sue agitou os braços, animada. – Não é nada disso! É que eu sou uma pessoa simplesmente sensacional e resolvi inaugurar essa nova fase "primos" com um presente que você vai A-DO-RAR!

Mary Sue arrastou o menino pela mão até o átrio do dormitório (essa escola deve ser cara pacas, né? Tem um ÁTRIO no dormitório! Nível Eton!). Lá estava parada Gina, em sua recém adquirida forma humana.

– Quem é essa? – Draco ainda estava sonolento e confuso.

– Ora disso, seu bobo! – riu Mary Sue. – É A GINA!

Draco olhou para Mary Sue embasbacado. Ela sorriu e explicou.

– Ontem eu fiz um desejo para Papai do Céu! Eu pedi que ela se tornasse humana! Mas ela continua a mesma débil mental de antes, coitada! E creio que continua totalmente sem personalidade e fazendo tudo que você manda!

– Uma mulher linda, sem cérebro, mas que faz tudo que eu mando? – Draco encarou Mary Sue com uma expressão de felicidade no rosto. – É como um filme pornô que vira realidade! OBRIGADO, MARY SUE!

Draco abraçou Mary Sue com força. Ela enlaçou os braços em volta dele. O rapaz a segurou, delicadamente repousando o rosto da deusa em seu peito.

– De nada, primo!

Draco afagou os cabelos de Mary Sue, que disse:

– Acho que pode me soltar agora, Draco!

– Eu sei!

– Então solta!

– Já vou, prometo! – Draco ponderou. – Mas sabe o que eu tava pensando?

– O quê?

– Ninguém vai levantar para as aulas em pelo menos meia hora... – o rapaz levantou a sobrancelha e sorriu do seu jeito malicioso característico.

Harry tomava café no refeitório quando Mary Sue surgiu esbaforida.

– Oi, Harry!

– Você está estranha!

– Como assim?

– Tá parecendo aquela noite no baile!

– Que noite no baile?

– Onde está o Draco? – Harry se levantou procurando pelo rival. – Se ele me aparecer com aquele sorriso torto e com um cigarrinho na mão, eu vou ficar furioso com você, Mary Sue!

– Nem vi o Draco, hoje! Acabei de acordar! – Mary Sue revirou os olhos, mentindo.

– Você está mentindo pra mim!

– Não, Harry! Eu não preciso do Draco! Só preciso de você! Você é simplesmente perfeito!

– Só perfeito?

– Perfeito, lindo, maravilhoso, fantástico, gostoso e genial! Satisfeito agora?

– Não! Repete!

– Você é simplesmente O MELHOR!

– O melhor? Melhorzão, mesmo?

– É! Melhorzão! _The best_!

Mary Sue levantou-se da cadeira e ajoelhou-se sobre a mesa, engatinhando até Harry e cantando:

_I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire_

_You come to me, come to me wild and wild_

_When you come to me_

_Give me everything I need_

_Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams_

_Speak a language of love like you know what it means_

_And it can't be wrong_

_Take my heart and make it strong baby_

A deusa girou as pernas com agilidade e sensualidade e pôs-se de pé ao lado do namorado para entoar com graça o refrão de sua canção.

_You're simply the best, better than all the rest_

_Better than anyone, anyone I've ever met_

_I'm stuck on your heart, and hang on every word you say_

_Tear us apart, baby I would rather be dead_

Harry enlaçou seus braços na cintura de Mary Sue e cantou:

_Each time you leave me I start losing control_

_You're walking away with my heart and my soul_

_I can feel you even when I'm alone_

_Oh baby, don't let go_

E juntos, entoaram o final de sua poderosa música de amor:

_Oooooh, you're the best!_

_Better than all the rest_

_Better than anyone, anyone I've ever met_

_I'm stuck on your heart, and hang on every word you say_

_Tear us apart, baby I would rather be dead_

_OOOOOH, YOU'RE THE BEST!_

Geral levantou e bateu palma! Harry deu um longo beijo em Mary Sue ao som de urros e assovios. Uma única alma em todo o cômodo parecia insatisfeita ao ver o amor dos jovens. Era o Professor Snape, exibindo seu usual ar carrancudo e sua expressão de quem comeu danoninho estragado.

Sempre nas sombras, Snape entoou mais uma de suas melodias sorumbáticas:

_I can see you when the moon is shining bright_

_I can feel you when the moon is out of sight_

_Whisper softly, well it sounds so nice_

_All alone in the dark, all alone in the dark_

_You know this darkness makes me see_

_That you're the only one for me_

_You know this darkness makes me see_

_And this time's the only time_

_We can make our feelings rhyme_

_With all the things we could not say_

_I can see you when the moon is shining bright_

_I can feel you when the moon is out of sight_

_Whisper softly, well it sounds so nice_

_All alone in the dark, all alone in the dark_

_All alone in the dark_

Snape recostou-se sobre a parede do salão e se cobriu com sua capa, como se fosse alérgico ao sol. Ali chorou escondido.

Sentado com Gina no gazebo (Menina! Até gazebo essa escola tem! Vou pedir pra minha mãe me matricular lá), Draco a estimulava gentilmente a cantar. A ruiva, entretanto, o encarava confusa.

– É... – concluiu Draco. – Realmente você continua a mesma besta de antes! Vamos tentar uma música mais fácil!

_Entre borrachas e apontadores, Mora o meu grande amor!_

_Colei seu nome, com várias cores, No livro que ela me emprestou!_

Animada, Gina se levantou e comemorou:

– Essa eu sei! É do Trem da Alegria!

– Então canta comigo! – falou Draco.

_Mandei mil balas e mariolas, roubei as flores todas do jardim_

_Eu faço tudo, na minha escola, pra ver se ela gosta de mim_

Gina saltou do mesmo jeito serelepe de sempre, o que se mostrou uma coisa profundamente estranha, uma vez que agora era um ser humano que saltava como um ganso doido e não mais Sméagol. E defendeu com sua voz melodiosa a doce cançoneta primaveril:

_Cola o teu desenho no meu! Pra ver se cola!_

_Cola o meu retrato no teu! E me namora!_

_Comigo nessa dança; Um sonho de criança;_

_E o meu coração cola no teu, Pra ver se cola!_

Ao final da canção, Draco selou sua paixão por Gina com um longo beijo. E exclamou:

– Cara, beijar sua namorada quando ela não é mais uma criatura escamosa é uma das melhores coisas da vida!

Do outro lado da Escola, Rony deixava o átrio do dormitório. Estava bem diferente do normal. A começar, não andava rebolativo e desmunhecando, o que era um bom indício para Hermione de que seu desejo fora atendido.

Hesitante, ela se aproximou. Abriu a boca para cantar, mas de seus lábios saiu apenas um sussurro:

_I know I should tell you how I feel I wish everyone would disappear_

_Every time you call me I'm too scared to be me_

_And I'm too shy to say_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

Rony se voltou para Hermione com uma expressão que nunca exibira ao olhar para ela. Avançou em sua direção com passadas firmes.

– Ai, meu Deus! – exclamou a bruxa trouxa. – Será que ele me ouviu?

Rony empurrou Hermione contra a parede, imprensando-a com seu corpo. Com seu rosto há centímetros de distância do dela sussurrou:

_Dizem que sou desmiolado e perdi minha razão_

_Qu'eu tô ficando louco... Nada a ver!_

_Dizem que sou alucinado, só se for por você_

_Caí no seu destino, amor, pode crer!_

_Não liga não; vem dá pra mim!_

_O seu amor... Dá pra mim!_

_Não se preocupe que eu serei um bom rapaz_

_Quero seus lábios... Dá pra mim!_

_O seu carinho... Dá pra mim!_

_Por você que eu perco o sono, por você que eu ando doido_

_Amor, dá pra mim! Dá pra mim!_

Hermione estava completamente chocada com a voluntariedade de Rony, mas sentindo o seu eterno platonista tão pertinho dela e sentindo, lá embaixo, que ele REALMENTE tinha desgayzado, a bruxa trouxa preferiu ficar quietinha e aproveitar os beijos do ruivo.

Parvati também não tinha motivos para reclamar. Ela estava passeando pelo pátio da escola quando Zezinho surgiu. Segurou sua mão e declarou-se perdidamente apaixonado, numa canção romântica. Após descarregar um pouco da carga hormonal adolescente com alguns amassos, a morena vinha correndo radiante rumo ao refeitório para comemorar com as amigas meninas que o feitiço tinha dado certo. No caminho, no entanto, encontrou Rony nos jardins.

Apesar de saber que, com o desejo de Hermione, o ruivo já não poderia ser considerado um rival, Parvati não pode se conter e, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, aproximou-se desdenhou:

– É isso aí, Roniquinho! Eu venci!

O garoto virou-se com uma expressão de profundo desconhecimento do que se passava. Agarrou-a pela cintura, aproximando-a arrebatadoramente de seu torso, como um galã descamisado de capa de brochura e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

– Eu não faço a menor idéia do que você está falando, mas eu acabo de perceber o quanto você é linda, sabia?

– Rony, o que é isso? – Assustada, Parvati ainda tentou afastar o ruivo. – O que pensa que vai fazer?

– Cantar, é claro!

E, com o máximo de sua potência vocálica, e dançando sensualmente com Parvati nos braços, Rony mandou a real:

_Só quero ir ao seu encontro e viver o seu olhar_

_Beijar a sua boca... Tô louco de desejo_

_Não liga não, vem dá pra mim_

_O seu amor... Dá pra mim!_

_Não se preocupe que eu serei um bom rapaz_

_Quero seus lábios... Dá pra mim!_

_O seu carinho... Dá pra mim!_

_Por você que eu perco o sono, por você que eu ando doido_

_Amor Dá Pra Mim! Dá Pra Mim!_

Cara... E como deu!

Mais tarde, ao cair da noite, após as aulas, todas as meninas estavam reunidas ao redor da mesa, comentando sobre o feitiço.

– Eu e o Fernando estamos namorando oficialmente agora! – sorriu Lilá.

– Zezinho e eu também nos acertamos! – comemorou Parvati.

Hermione balançou a cabeça um pouco incerta e falou:

– Bem, eu realmente consegui desgayzar o Rony... Mas não sei ao certo se ele está namorando comigo ou não! Bem, nós nos beijamos e tal...

– Ah, é! – Falou Bellatrix. – Você mandou muito naquele feitiço, Hermione! Aquele caminhão de moedas que você atiçou na Fonte realmente deu jeito no Rony! Ele virou macho mesmo! Para vocês terem uma idéia, eu tava humilhando minhas assistentes por causa da falta de tolhas brancas no meu camarim, quando ele apareceu e falou "acho que vocês estão precisando aliviar as tensões". Caramba! Foi antológico! Ele deu conta de mim e mais três!

– Peraê! – Hermione levantou-se, derrubando a cadeira em que estava sentada. – Você andou se agarrando com o MEU Rony?

– Bem, vocês sabem que eu não resisto a um garoto! – justificou-se Bellatrix.

– Ela não foi a única – confessou Parvati, acrescentando com um suspiro. – É como a Bella falou! Ele manja do negócio...

– Eu não ia falar nada, mas como geral explanou os podres, nada mais justo que eu faça isso também! Eu tava passando no almoxarifado pra pegar uns caldeirões para a aula de Poções quando o Rony surgiu e... – Mary Sue parou por um instante. – Só digo que agora eu entendo porque o Harry se sente tão atraído por ele!

– Que absurdo! Suas ninfomaníacas! Todas vocês têm namorado! – Hermione se indignou.

– Espere um minuto, Hermione! – Lilá interrompeu o chilique da amiga. – Isso quer dizer que, de todas nós, eu sou a única que não é uma puta escrota que se deita com os homens das amigas?

– É! – Hermione bufou, vermelha de raiva.

– Puxa, não sei se orgulho de mim mesma, ou se me sinto a cara da derrota!

– Não se anima muito não! – Mary Sue minimizou a questão. – Só é assim porque um dos autores também se chama Lilá Brown. Se ele fosse Jurema da Silva, a senhora ia sair pela escola abrindo as pernas também.

– Ora, meninas, deixem de bater boca! – Bellatrix procurou contemporizar. – Que diferença faz se algumas de nós são vagabundas e as outras freiras frígidas? Nenhuma! Na essência, somos todas iguais: meninas lindas que querem apenas se divertir! Exceto, talvez, a Hermione!

Hermione amarrou a cara de novo, mas Demi Moore não deu muita bola. Abriu um sorriso e anunciou a saideira do capítulo:

_We go together like ramma lamma lamma ka dinga ka dinga dong_

_Remembered forever as shoo-bop sha whada whadda yippidy boom da boom_

_Chang chang changity chang shoo bop that's the way it should be_

_Waooo Yeah!_

Mary Sue e Lilá subiram à mesa e rodopiaram em sincronia com Bellatrix, fazendo a segunda voz da canção.

_We're one of a kind like dip da dip da dip do whap de dobby do_

_Our names are signed like boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby shoo wap shoo wap_

_Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be like one_

_Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-one_

Draco e Harry sentiram a necessidade de um coro de vozes masculinas e saltaram sobre a mesa, cantando, estalando os dedos e agitando os joelhos como Elvis Presley.

_When we go out a night (oh oh)_

_And stars are shining bright (oh, oh)_

_Up in the skies above_

_Or at the high school dance_

_Where you can find romance maybe it might be lo,lo,lo,lo,lo,lo,lo,love_

Os alunos arremessaram os pratos e os livros para o alto e começaram a dançar e cantar alucinadamente escola afora.

_Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong_

_Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom da boom_

_Chang chang changity chang shoo bop_

_Yip da dip da dip shoo bop sha dooby do_

_Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap_

_Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do_

_Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong_

_Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom sha boom_

_Chang chang changity chang shoo bop_

_Yip da dip da dip shoo bopp sha dooby do_

_Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap_

_Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do_

_A womp bop a looma a womp bam boom_

Bellatrix, Mary Sue e Lilá subiram num palco improvisado feito pelas mesas do refeitório que os garotos empilharam. A estrela tomou à frente do coro, solando entusiasticamente. Lilá e Mary Sue dançavam coordenadamente atrás, e não desafinavam na segunda voz.

_We're for each other like womp bop a looma a womp bam boom_

_Just like my brother is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do_

_Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be together_

_Waooo Yeah!_

Chegada a hora do refrão final, Bellatrix, sem parar de cantar um minuto sequer, atirou-se pra cima da galera, que carregou a estrela pelo salão afora. Lilá atirou-se nos braços do namorado, Fernando, que gritava elogios impublicáveis para a amada!

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together..._

Enlouquecidos, os alunos quebravam toda a escola, arremessando objetos, tacando pedras nas vidraças e marretando as paredes. A diretora surgiu e, às gargalhadas, colocou as mãos sobre as ancas e falou:

– Eles estão detonando a minha escola! Mas tá tudo tão lindo! Os meninos estão tão felizes! Acho que vou dançar!

E então puxou um aluno que, muito constrangido, a acompanhou.

Mary Sue rodopiava pelo palco improvisado e, enquanto os amigos cantarolavam e dançavam pela escola afora, Mary Sue abriu os braços, jogou a cabeça pra trás e sorriu lindamente como sempre. As luzes se apagaram e dois holofotes focaram nela.

Ouviu-se então um estouro. Mary Sue sentiu uma dor violentíssima invadir seu peito. Levou a mão ao peito e pode constatar que estava sangrando. Muito! A visão começou a ficar turva. As pernas cederam.

Harry avançou correndo a tomou nos braços antes que ela caísse no chão.

– MARY SUE! – gritou o garoto.

Do outro lado do salão, o Professor Snape, segurando um revólver, gritou com olhos enraivecidos:

– SE EU NÃO POSSO TÊ-LA, ENTÃO NINGUÉM TERÁ!

_**Créditos Musicais do Capítulo:**_

_Harry e Mary Sue cantam "Simply The Best", de Tina Turner;_

_Snape canta "All Alone in The Dark", de The Monkees;_

_Fernando canta "Deixa Disso", de Felipe Dylon;_

_Draco e Gina cantam "Pra Ver se Cola", de Trem da Alegria;_

_Hermione canta "Crush", de Mandy Moore;_

_Rony canta "Dá pra Mim", de Polegar;_

_Bellatrix e geral cantam "We go Together", da trilha sonora original de Grease._

12


	5. Capítulo 5 Andando nas Nuvens

Capítulo 5  
ANDANDO NAS NUVENS!

Harry segurou a cabeça de Mary Sue com firmeza.

– Fique acordada, Mary Sue! Não! Não feche os olhos! Fique comigo! Mary Sue! MARY SUE!

Os olhos da deusa reviraram. Harry a agarrou com força. Sacou a varinha com uma masculinidade arrebatadora que Mary Sue pensou se tratar de um delírio. Snape avançava ameaçadoramente, e os dois trocaram disparos de feitiços.

– _CRUCIO_! – gritou Draco, surpreendendo o mestre de Poções pela retaguarda. Snape caiu de costas, retorcendo-se de dor. A arma caiu de sua mão. Rony avançou num salto e a tomou, heroicamente. Draco se aproximou com a varinha em punho. Logo atrás veio Harry, também brandindo sua arma.

– Me dê um bom motivo para não estourar a sua cabeça agora! – falou o louro entre dentes.

– É melhor torturá-lo até que ele arrebente o próprio crânio contra a parede de mármore! – sugeriu um enfurecido Harry.

– Nada disso! – interveio a diretora. – É mármore de Carrara! Nada de danificá-lo com cabeças de psicopatas! Já bastam todos os móveis que vocês arremessaram pelos ares e a cozinha da cantina que foi incendiada por uma horda de desordeiros!

– Eu sugiro que nós transfiguremos o pingulim dele numa banana dinamite e a acendamos! – opinou Dino Thomas, de cuja existência os autores desta fic aparentemente se esqueceram no capítulo passado.

– Harry, por favor! Escute! – Hermione segurou o braço dele. – Você também, Draco.

O louro manteve o olhar fixo no mestre de Poções, para que ele evitasse fazer gracinhas como tentar dar um giro triplo parafusado, sair voando pela janela, virar um mortal e engatinhar até o teto, onde encontraria um hipogrifo de bobeira e poderia fugir.

– Snape não pode morrer hoje porque está no último capítulo da fic passada que ele morre virgem aos 139 anos, e não virgem aos 42! Agora, esse mesmo capítulo diz que Mary Sue não morreu NUNCA! Ela simplesmente ascendeu aos céus! Isso significa que ela ainda pode retornar. Nesse momento, ela deve estar lutando contra a Morte dentro de sua própria mente!

– Nossa, Hermione! – admirou-se Parvati. – Como você sabe tudo isso?

– É que tá no roteiro, querida! – explicou a diretora. – A propósito, aqui diz que nem eu não tenho mais falas nesse capítulo! Vocês se incomodam se eu der uma passada no churrasco que estão fazendo lá no incêndio da cozinha?

– Não, pode ir à vontade! – respondeu Harry.

– Ah, se não se incomodarem, eu vou também! – falou Bellatrix. – Sabe como é... O meu papel tá cada vez menor nessa fic!

– ANDA LOGO DUMA VEZ! – Harry rosnou.

Dino se aproximou e sussurrou:

– Posso ir também? É que eu estou com uma fome... E algum desavisado arremessou meu jantar pelos ares no meio daquela cantoria toda!

– Vai logo! Se alguém mais quiser ir, vai logo de uma vez! – Draco crispou os lábios, irritado, e anunciou para o Salão.

Geral começou a se movimentar em direção à cantina. Snape fez menção de se levantar e as varinhas de Draco e Harry varejaram o seu rosto com tamanha rapidez que por pouco não lhe tiraram os olhos da órbita.

– VOCÊ, NÃO! – rugiu Harry.

Zezinho colocou a mão sobre os ombros de Parvati e falou:

– Bem, se precisarem de mim pra qualquer coisa, é só chamar! Eu vou estar lá na cantina tentando descolar uma calabresa bem passada!

Ficaram apenas Harry e Draco, de varinha em punho contra a cara de Snape, Mary Sue (por motivos óbvios), Lilá e seu fiel acompanhante Fernando, Rony e Hermione.

Parvati preferiu ir ao churrasco. Depois das indiscrições de Rony, não achou seguro deixar Zezinho dando sopa por aí ("Deixa que eu me entendo com a MS quando ela voltar!"). Draco mandou Gina ir cavar um buraco enorme no jardim para enterrar Snape vivo. Ninguém realmente tinha intenção de jogá-lo lá, mas era a ideia de Hermione de aterrorizá-lo psicologicamente, enquanto aguardavam pelo retorno de Mary Sue.

Lilá, deitada ao lado da amiga, sussurrava ao seu ouvido:

– Mary Sue, fique longe da luz!

Mary Sue podia ouvir alguém chamando seu nome. Parecia uma voz conhecida. Abriu os olhos. Estava num grande área azul, caminhava sobre nuvens. Tentava entender o que estava se passando. Lembrou-se do musical, da animação e do TIRO! Lembrou-se da dor e de ver Harry correndo em sua direção.

Olhou em volta. Havia um grande portão branco, mas ele estava fechado.

– Será que eu morri? Isso aqui é o céu?

Uma poderosa luz dourada emanou do grande portão branco, que finalmente se abria.

– MEU DEUS! – exclamou Mary Sue, surpresa.

– Sim! – Deus respondeu.

E aproximou-se de Mary Sue, para que ela pudesse ver seu rosto.

– Mas... Mas você é a MADONNA!

Deus riu.

– Eu tomo a forma de quem tu quiseres! Se eu, cá, diante de ti, sou Madonna é porque esta é a forma que me deste!

Mary Sue apoiou as mãos nos quadris.

– Realmente! Madonna não falaria assim!

– Há quem me veja como um amigo de tempos... Um parente há muito perdido... O grande amor da vida é sempre uma opção popular...

– Quer dizer então... Se Lockhart morresse...

– Ele provavelmente me veria como um reflexo de si próprio! – riu Madonna/Deus.

– Eu estou morta, então?

– Claro que não! Não seja tola! Você é a protagonista da trama! E se estivesse, de fato, morta, não estaria no céu!

– COMO NÃO? – chocou-se a garota. – POR QUÊ?

Madonna sentou-se numa poltrona dourada e cruzou as pernas.

– Quando apareceu essa poltrona? Ela não estava aí antes!

Deus fez um comentário breve sobre como conjurar poltronas é moleza para alguém que criou o universo em seis dias e mandou a real quanto à vida profana de Mary Sue:

– Bem, só para tomarmos de exemplo os acontecimentos dos dois últimos dias: você praguejou, blasfemou, faltou com amor ao próximo inúmeras vezes, praticou feitiçaria, contraiu relações carnais incestuosas com seu primo Draco duas vezes seguidas...

Mary Sue indignou-se.

– Que culpa eu tenho se ele queria dar uma segunda?

Deus prosseguiu:

– Não satisfeita com isso, mentiu para seu namorado, Harry, com o qual também contraiu relações mundanas antes das núpcias...

– Isso ainda é considerado pecado? Que coisa mais conservadora!

Após uma curta risada, Deus fez um breve comentário sobre como um ser de seis bilhões de anos de idade tende a ser conservador! E continuou:

– Para então contrair relações com um terceiro, Rony Weasley, namorado de uma suposta amiga sua e sobre o qual vocês colocaram algum tipo de macumba! Devo continuar ou isso basta?

Mary Sue, ainda chocada, perguntou:

– E, então, por que eu estou aqui?

– Para fazer uma escolha!

– Uma escolha?

– Sim! Você deve escolher, de uma vez por todas, com quem quer ficar: se é com o Harry Potter, o chatinho sem personalidade, mas que é protagonista; ou se prefere manter sua relação incestuosa com seu primo Draco que, apesar de ser só um coadjuvante, é muito mais gostoso, gato e, ainda por cima, é malandro!

– Mas eu pensei que o meu caso com Draco fosse justamente um dos meus pecados!

– Bem, querida! Se você vai pro Inferno de qualquer forma, é melhor aproveitar enquanto ainda está na Terra!

Mary Sue concordou com um sinal de cabeça. Madonna estendeu um braço, indicando a Mary Sue o caminho que deveria seguir.

Como num flash, Mary Sue estava flutuando sobre o refeitório da escola.

Hermione conjurara várias correntes e amarrara o professor Snape como uma salsicha de ponta à cabeça e o prendera no lustre. Mary Sue aproximou-se de seu corpo. Notou que Draco estava sentado ao seu lado, alisando delicadamente sua mão.

– Ai, que fofo! – Mary Sue sorriu enternecida. Então teve um estalo concluiu. – Eles não podem me ver, nem me ouvir.

E resolveu fazer caretas para a Hermione, enquanto não se decidia.

Hermione girava sua varinha com movimentos curtos e ligeiros, como se costurasse um retalho numa colcha.

– Vamos... Vamos...

A bala finalmente surgiu do ferimento, flutuando em meio-ar. Lilá a pegou e falou:

– Você conseguiu! Tirou a bala dela!

– Agora só falta remendar os tecidos rasgados! – Hermione sorriu.

Lilá ficou um pouco confusa:

– Mas, espera um pouco! Como você sabe disso? Nós não temos aulas de biologia! Aliás, como os bruxos sabem sobre processos cicatrizantes se não estudam biologia, nem medicina, nem nada parecido?

– Dá um tempo, né, Lilá? – intrometeu-se Rony. – Daqui a pouco vai querer começar a discutir o sexo dos anjos!

Mary Sue se cansou de ficar gritando na cara de Hermione (e ser totalmente ignorada pela bruxa trouxa) e olhou para os céus.

– Estou entediada!

– Calma querida! – Madonna materializou-se. – Essas decisões tomam tempo!

– Tomam nada! Eu já me decidi há muito tempo! Quanto mais rico, melhor! Lembra?

Madonna balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Então, porque me obrigam a passar por tudo isso de novo?

– É uma segunda chance! De fazer tudo direito! A partir de agora, nada mais de traições, confusões, ou corações partidos! Faça a escolha certa e tudo estará resolvido!

– Você tem certeza?

Deus/Madonna a encarou com uma expressão tão intimidadora que Mary Sue desejou profundamente ter imaginado que Deus era Jessica Tandy.

– E então? Já tomou sua decisão?

– Já! Já me decidi!

– Então desperte! Abra os olhos!

Lilá estava deitada do lado de Mary Sue, sussurrando no seu ouvido:

– Aí nós estávamos arrasando, MS! Eu e você girando em cima do palco, cantando aquela música de Grease, que é o maior _virundum _gigante...

– É... Parece uma versão americana de _Asereje_! – respondeu Mary Sue.

Lilá levantou-se num salto. Draco e Harry se atiraram em direção a ela. O moreno logo a abraçou com firmeza, e o louro ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

– É você, Harry! – Mary Sue falou. – É você! Sempre foi você!

– Do que está falando?

– Eu o escolhi, Harry! Eu o escolhi.

Harry sorriu suavemente e beijou os lábios da amada.

Draco baixou a cabeça. Sentia um aperto no coração... Mas logo passou, ao sentir uma mão apalpando sua coxa e subindo até o glúteo. Olhou para Mary Sue, e ela lhe deu uma piscadela. Ele sorriu do seu habitual jeito matreiro.

– É... – suspirou Madonna. – Tem gente que não aprende nunca!

E desapareceu num feixe de luz.

6


	6. Capítulo 6 Vale a Pena Ver de Novo

Capítulo 6  
VALE A PENA VER DE NOVO!

Mary Sue estava irritadíssima. As pernas e os braços cruzados e uma expressão de profunda revolta no rosto. Estava sentada diante da sala do Serviço de Orientação Pedagógica, vulgo SOP, para tratar com a psiquiatra da escola.

– É um acinte isso! – protestou a cativante protagonista.

Uma voz surgiu de dentro do consultório:

– Por favor, Srta. Black! Aproxime-se.

Mary Sue levantou-se e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Draco, Bellatrix e Harry lá dentro.

– O que estão fazendo aqui?

– Ela nos chamou! – explicou Bellatrix apontando para a terapeuta.

Mary Sue chocou-se ao reconhecer a psiquiatra.

– Ei! Você é a Dra. Regina Phalange! A que queria fazer o Harry passar pelo teste da farinha no programa da Márcia!

Dra. Regina Phalange ajeitou os óculos em sua cara de fuinha, pousou o copo com café descafeinado que segurava sobre uma pilha de livros, sentou-se em sua cadeira, rodopiou, esticou-se toda lenta e languidamente, estalou os dedos da mão, do pé, o pescoço, a cintura, tamborilou sobre a mesa de mogno escuro duas ou três vezes com cada mão e...

– Chega dessa descrição imensa que não acrescenta nada! – gritou Mary Sue, furica da vida.

– Bem, ela tem um pouco de razão. – concordou Phalange. – Vamos direto ao ponto. Você foi trazida aqui, Mary Sue, porque não está se comportando como uma verdadeira Mary Sue deve ser!

– O quê? Como assim?

– Bem... – tentou explicar Lilá, que estava escondida nos fundos da sala com o namorado Fernando e não fora vista por Mary Sue. – Sabe como é... Mary Sue são lindas e tal; você é também... Têm todos os homens aos seus pés; o que também acontece com você... Fazem o Draco e o Harry virarem best friends; coisa que você também fez...

Mary Sue colocou a mão nas cadeiras e falou num tom grosseiro:

– Então posso saber QUAL é o problema?

– Para começar essa sua postura de bêbada desclassificada! – Lilá apontou para a pose de Mary Sue, que tratou logo de se endireitar.

– Prossiga!

– E tem o problema com a sua incidência amorosa um tanto acentuada...

– Como? – Mary Sue não entendeu o _catch_.

– Você é uma puta! – explicou a Dra. Regina. – E eu tenho uma teoria de que o problema é, na verdade, uma coisa transcendental, que vem de vidas passadas! E por isso quero todos os quatro aqui! Você, Harry, Draco e Bellatrix.

– Uma dúvida! – Draco levantou a mão. – E por que eles estão aqui?

Todos dirigiram seus olhares para Lilá Brown e Fernando que estavam de pé atrás de todos, ao fundo da sala.

– Ela não tinha o que fazer e resolveu figurar por aqui! – explicou a médica. – E ele é o namorado cachorrinho dela que a segue aonde ela for!

Todos fizeram a já habitual cara de "finalmente todas as peças do quebra-cabeça se encaixam" e retornaram suas atenções para o tópico em pauta: a regressão de Mary Sue e companhia limitada.

– Deitem-se! – anunciou a médica, começando sua hipnose.

Um a um, os personagens foram caindo em sono profundo, diante do relógio que girava diante de seus olhos e do silêncio absoluto, quebrado apenas por suas respirações e pelo tique-taque do relógio.

Quando os quatro já tinham mergulhado no mais intenso dos sonhos, a porta do consultório foi arrombada, e entrou Márcia Goldschmidt diante de um homem com uma câmera falando:

– Estamos aqui com a polícia federal e o BOPE para mostrar em primeira mão a prisão de Regina Phalange, acusada de curandeirismo, de praticar medicina sem licença, e de ligar para o disque-pizza com celulares clonados!

Dois truculentos oficiais entraram pelo lugar e agarraram a médica, algemando-a e ditando seus direitos "você tem o direito de permanecer calada, parará parará...". Enquanto isso, a Márcia tinha quase um orgasmo diante da câmera falando sobre como o seu programa é de utilidade pública!

Lilá adiantou-se e gritou para Regina Phalange:

– Espere! Como faço para trazê-los de volta?

Não houve resposta! A mulher foi atiçada dentro do camburão!

– Ai, meu Deus! O que eu faço agora? – Lilá desesperou-se. – Eu preciso salvar a Mary Sue! Fernando, me ajuda!

– Como? Eu só sou um personagem gato e surfista que foi criado pra namorar você! Não tenho nada de especial!

– Ai, seu INÚTIL! Vou chamar a Hermione!

– Boa! Ela vai saber o que fazer!

– Sabe onde ela está?

– Nem faço idéia!

– Cara, Fernando! Tô pra ver pessoa mais imprestável! Saia do meu caminho!

– Mas eu quero ajudar!

– Desculpa, meu fofo, mas essa fic já tem gente sobrando, e eu acho que você só vai atrapalhar! – Lilá sacou a varinha e, num rápido giro, falou. – _Petrificus Totalus_!

O garoto caiu como uma jaca podre no chão. Lilá arrebentou porta afora, atrás de Hermione Granger.

Hermione, Rony, Parvati, Zezinho e Dino estavam do outro lado da escola, no que restou do refeitório (toda fic da Mary Sue tem um local onde se passam os grandes acontecimentos. Fic passada foi o banheiro, nessa é o refeitório! Para fechar com chave de ouro a trilogia, vamos acrescentar uma piscina com sauna e hidromassagem ou um jardim japonês).

– Alguém sabe onde a Gina se meteu, hein? – perguntou Rony, enquanto chupava o pescoço de Hermione.

– Ela ainda está lá fora cavando um buraco pro corpo do Snape. – explicou a bruxa trouxa, que estapeava a mão boba do ruivo. – É que o Draco não mandou ela parar, então ela varou a noite a mil por hora com a pá e a picareta! Fico boba de ela não ter achado petróleo!

– Talvez ela ainda chegue ao Japão! – riu-se Parvati.

– Mudando de assunto... – interveio Dino. – O que foi feito do Snape?

– Bem, até onde eu acompanhei o caso... – Zezinho tomou a palavra. – Ele foi internado às pressas no hospital pra estancar a hemorragia, depois que a Mary Sue o capou. E parece que ele ficou meio pancada da cabeça quando viu o pênis dele dentro de um vidrinho!

Parvati, Dino e Rony riram bastante, mas Hermione fez cara feia.

– Não acho certo ficarmos rindo da desgraça alheia! Ainda mais ele que era um dos nossos professores!

Dino bateu no próprio rosto e fez um cara de "ninguém merece". Parvati virou-se e perguntou:

– Por que você está aqui figurando com a gente, mesmo?

– Porque, como nós, personagens secundários, estamos reproduzindo como coelhos, os autores optaram por dividir os personagens em dois núcleos! Eu calhei de cair no seu!

– É! Infelizmente! – Zezinho revirou os olhos.

– Excesso de personagem é prenúncio de matança... – Rony, que apalpava as pernas da namorada, começou a botar terror nos amigos. – Se eu fosse qualquer um de vocês dormia com um olho aberto e outro fechado!

– Pára com isso, Rony! – ralhou Hermione. – Com as duas coisas! – acrescentou ao notar a expressão de "pára de apalpar ou pára de botar terror?" do namorado.

Parvati começou a massagear a testa como se estivesse com uma enxaqueca de tanto ouvir Hermione gritar e dar ordens. Dino exclamou:

– Ai, por que não trocam essa chata pela Lilá, hein?

Nesse momento surgiu Lilá correndo no refeitório. Aproximou-se da mesa e falou:

– Hermione! Eu preciso que você venha comigo! É uma emergência!

– Nossa! Que coincidência! – animou-se Zezinho.

– UEBA! Daqui a pouco vai começar a chover ouro! – Parvati começou a procurar por corujas carregando potes de ouro.

Hermione levantou-se e seguiu Lilá que corria pelos corredores da escola, guiando-a até a sala do Serviço de Orientação Pedagógica. As duas entraram correndo e depararam com Márcia, sentada diante de uma câmera falando no seu habitual dramático:

– E aqui estão os quatro alunos que tiveram suas vidas usurpadas pela sociopata Regina Phalange! Ela é responsável pela destruição das vidas desses jovens, fadados ao sono eterno sob um misterioso tipo de hipnose desconhecida!

– Ih, é a Márcia! – Hermione deu tchauzinho. – Não se preocupe, Márcia! Eu estou aqui para resolver esse problema.

– Que notícia maravilhosa, telespectadores e leitores! Hermione Granger vai salvar o dia! Vocês se lembram da Hermione? Ela já esteve no nosso programa! Roda o VT!

Márcia fez um sinalzinho de "corta" com os dedos e virou-se para as meninas:

– Se vocês conseguirem curá-los dentro da meia hora que falta pra acabar o programa tá ótimo, mas o ideal seria enrolar até o próximo! Aí, ia ser perfeito!

Hermione deu uma piscadela e falou:

– Pode deixar!

Márcia virou para a câmera e continuou a narrar o que chamava de "dramática missão de resgate de uma amiga empenhada em ter seus colegas consigo mais uma vez". Lilá e Hermione deitaram os amigos no chão, fizeram um círculo com sal no chão e arrumaram uma galinha preta, a cachaça e a farofa!

– Acho que elas vão começar o trabalho! – narrava a apresentadora em tom exageradamente teatral.

Logo as duas meninas estavam sentadas tentando se concentrar para meditar – o que era bastante difícil, uma vez que Márcia continuava a narrar cada gota de suor que escorria em seus rostos e cada grão de poeira que caía no chão. Lilá, em particular, teve um ataque de risos quando Márcia encontrou o corpo petrificado de Fernando e começou a supor que a Dra. Phalange o havia embalsamado como parte de algum tipo de plano sórdido que envolvia a rede terrorista Al-Qaeda e visava a dominação mundial.

Após a dificuldade inicial, as meninas conseguiram atingiram o transe necessário para fazer o feitiço dar certo. Sentiram uma grande explosão de energia dentro de si (não, seus pervertidos! Não era um orgasmo! Era o feitiço dando certo!). A música de "Além da Imaginação" começou a tocar e a voz da Márcia se transformou na de Forrest Whitaker, enquanto as duas moças caíam em sono profundo, na busca por seus amigos.

Harry despertou sobre uma macia relva verdejante, no topo de uma linda colina, no meio de um frondoso bosque. Ele podia ouvir claramente risadas e o som de uma cachoeira. O garoto alisou a cabeça. Doía bastante.

– Ai, minha cabeça! – Harry pensou, enquanto se levantava vagarosamente, massageava a cabeça e olhava ao seu redor. – Onde eu estou, hein? E cadê a galera? Cadê a Mary Sue?

Uma voz desconhecida se fez ouvir. Logo um rapaz sorridente apareceu, exibindo no rosto uma expressão de exclamação, como quem procurava por Harry há tempos e não conseguia encontrar.

– Ah! Aí está você, Harristóteles! Eu estava te procurando faz um tempão!

Harry não pôde deixar de reparar como o jovem era IN-CRI-VEL-MEN-TE gostoso! Todo musculoso e sumariamente vestido, com apenas uma saiazinha branca e um par de sandálias rasteiras.

– Vem! Geral tá te esperando na cachoeira! – o rapaz ajudou o colega a se levantar e o guiou mata adentro até a cachoeira, cujo barulho já se ouvira antes.

Ao chegar, Harry tomou um susto ao ver o local recheado de rapazes sarados, todos nus, se banhando nas águas cristalinas da cascata.

O jovem guia se livrou do (pouco) pano que o cobria e entrou na água, convidando Harry, com um gesto, a acompanhá-lo.

Harry falou; os olhos brilhando:

– Acho que morri e vim para o céu!

– HARRY! HARRY! – Lilá e Hermione surgiram gritando o nome do colega.

– Finalmente o encontramos! – falou Hermione, respirando com dificuldade, como quem acabara de correr uma maratona. – Cara! Foi quase impossível te achar! A gente teve de atravessar o Mar Egeu a nado, enfrentar a fúria dos Deuses do Olimpo, ajudar o Hércules a realizar o seu nono trabalho, semear os Jardins das Hespérides...

– Isso para não falar daquela Quimera maluca que tentou devorar a gente no meio do caminho... Mas a gente tem de dar o desconto do pit-stop que a gente fez na casa da Feiticeira Circe pra pedir autógrafo! – acrescentou Lilá, igualmente esbaforida. – Vamos lá! Não podemos perder nem mais um minuto aqui! Precisamos encontrar a Mary Sue e...

Finalmente as duas repararam no cenário, recheado de atrativos visuais.

– Pensando bem... – avaliaram as meninas. – A gente até pode ficar aqui assistindo um pouco mais!

A música de "Viagem Insólita" começou a tocar e a visão dos jovens ficou turva. Quando despertaram, estavam estirados sobre uma enorme duna de areia, e o vento corria com tamanha força, que se fazia ouvir como um longo uivo.

– Onde estamos? – perguntou-se Hermione.

– Com certeza não estamos no mesmo lugar de antes – Lilá limitou-se a dizer o óbvio.

– É! Infelizmente! – Harry bufou. Depois emendou, um pouco ruborizado. – Tô dizendo isso porque eu adoro cachoeira, tá? Não tem nada a ver com aquele monte de gregos maravilhosos tomando banho juntos, não, viu? Eu sou muito macho! Não reparei nem uma vezinha sequer naquelas pernas bem torneadas... Naquelas costas largas... Naqueles braços fortes... Naquelas bundinhas rijas... Naqueles tórax sensuais... Naqueles abdomens definidos...

– Sei, sei... – Lilá comentou sarcasticamente. – Então tenta não babar!

Logo surgiram homens trajando roupas tipicamente egípcias, gritando por Harry.

– Sacerdote Amón-Harry! Sacerdote Amón-Harry!

– Acho que é com você! – comentou Hermione. – Ao que parece, você é algum tipo de sumidade aqui!

Os homens se aproximaram e, fortemente armados, garantiram a escolta do Sumo-Sacerdote e das duas mulheres que ele apresentou como suas duas escravas pessoais – muito para a revolta de Hermione, a eterna feminista. Ao longo do trajeto, trataram de explicar o motivo de tanta urgência em levá-lo à Casa Real. O faraó, Ronysés I, abandonou sua mulher Mary Sue (Mary Sue é Mary Sue em qualquer era, lugar e espaço-tempo! Nada de alterações no nome dela!), para ficar com sua concubina favorita, Parvatite. E, em represália, a rainha se trancou no topo de uma pirâmide e está invocando Ísis, a deusa-mãe para despejar uma terrível maldição sobre a dinastia de Ronysés.

Mal puseram os pés do outro lado do Nilo, Harry, Hermione e Lilá correram como doidos para tentar alcançar Mary Sue.

– Ela vai se matar! – gritou Hermione, entre um salto e outro. – Tenho certeza! Só assim ela vai poder colocar uma maldição macabra o suficiente no marido infiel!

– Precisamos dela viva! – gritou Lilá. – Do contrário, toda essa viagem ao Egito Arcaico terá sido em vão!

O trio... Perdão, trio não! Trio só para Rony, Mione e Harry! ...A trinca pôde ouvir, enquanto se aproximava do topo da pirâmide:

– Eu amaldiçôo este homem, hoje milionário primogênito da Casa Real, a uma eternidade como pobretão e último descendente masculino de sua família... Eu amaldiçôo essa mulher, hoje bela a ponto de roubar meu esposo, a uma eternidade como um monstro disforme!

Ao atingir o topo, os três puderam ver Mary Sue erguer uma enorme espada e cravá-la no próprio estômago. Ela então tombou morta.

– Foi tudo em vão! – suspirou Harry. – Não conseguimos chegar aqui a tempo!

– Bem, essa maldição explica o problema bancário da família Weasley! – ponderou Hermione. – E os pés de porco da Parvati!

A música de "Contos da Cripta" começou a tocar.

– Lá vamos nós, de novo! – bufou a bruxa-trouxa, ao passo que ela e seus amigos perdiam a consciência.

Lilá e Hermione abriram os olhos. As duas estavam vestindo túnicas vermelhas, envoltas em laços azuis.

– E agora? Onde estamos? – perguntou Mione. – E cadê o Harry?

– Grécia Antiga, já foi! Pode ser Macedônia! Ou Chipre, talvez! – falou Lilá. – O Harry não está em nenhum lugar à vista! Onde será que ele se enfiou?

– Quanto ao Harry eu não sei de nada, mas, a julgar por essa monstruosa construção atrás de nós, eu diria que é Roma! – disse a perspicaz bruxa-trouxa.

Lilá virou-se e deparou com o monstruoso Coliseu.

– Nossa, impressionante!

E, lá dentro, sentado ao trono do Imperador com o polegar apontado pra baixo, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, ou melhor, _Dracônius Malefoe_, Imperador de Roma.

De pé atrás dele, estava a Imperatriz-Viúva, que lançava uma expressão de profundo contentamento a cada vez que seu filhinho mandava decapitar um dos gladiadores.

– Para a próxima rodada de divertimento dos espectadores, – anunciou _Dracônius_, – o gladiador _Hárrius Pottérius_ vai enfrentar um de nossos melhores leões!

– Peraê, porra! Não me joga lá, não! Eu sou míope e esqueci os meus óculos! Não vou nem ver o leão!

– Ah! Lá está ele! – as duas meninas apontaram para o amigo totalmente desnorteado. Entreolharam-se satisfeitas por instantes até que, finalmente tiveram o estalo de que o leão ia engolir a cabeça do colega.

– Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, senão o Harry vai morrer! – falou Hermione.

– Bem, ele é um gladiador, não? Talvez ele saiba como lidar com esse tipo de batalha e vença!

Os poderosos urros do leão faminto e os gritos histéricos de pavor de _Hárrius_ se fizeram ouvir. A platéia foi à loucura:

– _LEONTIUS_! _LEONTIUS_!

– Acho que _Leontius_ é o nome do leão... – concluiu a bruxa-trouxa.

– É melhor ajudá-lo! – Lilá finalmente concordou com a proposta inicial de Hermione.

– Mas ajudá-lo como?

– Deixa comigo! Nada melhor pra enfrentar um leão do que uma Pantera! Você trata de pegar o Draco.

– OK!

Lilá se atirou do alto da arquibancada e, numa daquelas superpiruetas ninjas que só ela, Parvati e Draco sabem fazer, caiu de pé na arena. A platéia ficou totalmente aparvalhada de ver uma espectadora voluntariamente entrar na luta contra um leão. Harry, que até então corria o quanto podia do bicho, veio ao seu encontro.

– Por favor, Lilá! Diga que você tem uma bazuca escondida debaixo da túnica! – o garoto se colocou de pé atrás da colega, enquanto o grande felino se aproximava velozmente com a bocarra escancarada exibindo sua mortal dentadura.

– Silêncio, Harry! – Lilá se concentrou e cerrou o punho. – Vamos lá, Simba, venha para a mamãe.

O leão deu um bote, mas, no meio do salto, levou um enorme soco no meio da cara e caiu nocauteado no chão.

Lilá bateu a poeira das mãos e olhou para a cara abestalhada de Harry com uma expressão de "elementar, meu caro Harry". A platéia explodiu em palmas e brados, o que irritou Harry profundamente, uma vez que, há coisa de minutos, estavam puxando um coro de "Ha-Ha! Hu-Hu! _Leontius_ vai comer o _Hárrius_!".

O bom desse alarido foi que ninguém percebeu Hermione se engalfinhando com a Imperatriz-Viúva, no mezanino do Imperador. Aliás, só foram perceber a sua presença depois que ela acertou a cabeça da velha numa das pilastras e agarrou _Dracônius_ pela cintura, atirando-se na arena e arrastando o louro junto consigo.

– Ai, Granger! Ficou doida? – perguntou o menino, depois do tombo, alisando o pescoço. – Se quiser se matar, à vontade! Só vê se não arrasta junto!

– Ei! Você a reconheceu! – espantou-se Harry.

– Claro que sim! Eu estou fazendo essa regressão desde o início também! Estou plenamente consciente de tudo!

– Quer dizer então que você ia me dar de comida pro Leão assim de livre e espontânea vontade?

Para sorte de Draco, a música de "Incrível! Fantástico! Extraordinário!" começou a tocar e ele não precisou se explicar! Isso só podia significar uma coisa: os quatro estavam se preparando para partir noutra busca através dos tempos por seus colegas.

O barulho de uma multidão alvoroçada e furiosa fez com que os garotos despertassem.

– Para onde nos mandaram dessa vez? – quis saber Hermione.

– Não tendo nenhum leão por perto, já tô no lucro! – falou Harry.

Os quatro se aproximaram da turba descontrolada e puderam ver que, ao centro, havia um enorme cadafalso, onde estava uma bela mulher morena, segurando no colo o seu bebê recém nascido, com uma expressão de orgulho no rosto, apesar de estar naquela posição profundamente humilhante.

E o povão, que adora um barraco, gritava:

– Arrependa-se, Hester! Arrependa-se!

Ou então:

– Enforquem essa adúltera! Enforquem essa fornicadora!

– É a Bellatrix! – Draco reconheceu a mulher com o bebê.

– Acho que aqui o nome dela é Hester! – sussurrou Hermione.

Um homem velho se levantou e, pomposamente, dirigiu-se à vida passada de Bellatrix:

– Hester Prynne! Você se engajou em atos de adultério, fornicação e se nega terminantemente a dizer o nome do seu comparsa em pecado!

– Ei, aquele não é o Sirius? – Hermione apontou para um sujeito sentado entre os juízes próximos ao cadafalso.

Os outros três olharam para o jovem pastor sentado ao lado dos juízes eclesiásticos.

– É ele mesmo! É o Gary Oldman! – concordou Harry.

– Esse é o verdadeiro motivo de a Bellatrix odiar o Sirius! É ele quem a engravidou, a abandonou à vergonha e à humilhação com uma filha pra criar! – disse Lilá.

– Uai, como é que você sabe disso?

– É que eu já li "A Letra Escarlate".

– Você LEU "A Letra Escarlate"?

– Tá! Eu vi o filme, ok? Ninguém realmente LÊ esse livro! Ele foi escrito no século retrasado e...

– Eu li! – interrompeu Hermione.

– Ok! – corrigiu-se Lilá. – Ninguém NORMAL lê esse livro!

– Ei, vocês! – gritou Bellatrix do alto do cadafalso. – Querem parar com essa lenga-lenga e vir ao meu resgate, por favor?

– Ah, claro! – Draco se adiantou e, num salto, subiu no cadafalso e golpeou o carrasco com um murrão no meio da cara.

– _Sorry_, Bella! – gritou Lilá, entre uma tesoura voadora e um traps aéreo.

Bellatrix arremessou a criança no seu colo para Sirius e gritou, saltando do alto do cadafalso:

– Toma que o filho é teu, safado!

Um silêncio sepulcral caiu sobre a localidade por alguns instantes, enquanto a população, estarrecida, encarava o Ministro. Quem quebrou o silêncio foi o Governador:

– ELE é o fornicador?

E o povão mandou ver:

– FOGUEIRA NELE!

Harry foi quem agarrou Bellatrix no ar. Ela o enlaçou e falou com um sorriso sensual:

– Obrigada! Sabia que você é uma gracinha, Potter? Quantos anos você tem?

– D-d-d-dezesseis...

– Ah! – Ela se desvencilhou dos braços de Harry e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – É velho demais pro meu gosto!

Draco e Lilá, após distribuírem mais algumas dúzias de sopapos, voltaram a se reunir com o resto do pessoal.

– Pronto! – falou a loirinha.

– Vamos embora! – acrescentou o loirão.

E a música de "Acredite se Quiser" começou a tocar, num indicativo de que a missão na Nova Inglaterra fora concluída.

Draco despertou em cima de um anão.

– Não olha por onde aparata, não? Seu abusado! – gritou o baixinho.

– Professor Flitwick? É você?

Mas o anãozinho não respondeu. Ele se limitou a retornar para sua pequena casinha resmungando como o anão velho e rabugento que era.

– Onde está todo mundo? Aliás, onde estamos?

– Não sei! – a voz de quem respondia era inconfundível! Era Mary Sue! – Mas parece que não estamos mais no Kansas!

Mary Sue estava vestida com um mimoso vestidinho azul e usava duas trancinhas, uma de cada lado da cabeça, que lhe caíam por cima dos ombros. Nos pés, usava um par de radiantes sapatinhos vermelhos, feitos de rubi. Carregava um cesta com um cachorrinho.

– Olá, amiguinho! Eu me chamo Mary Sue! Mas por algum motivo que eu desconheço, insistem em me chamar de Dorothy! – disse ela, candidamente. – Eu estava na minha casinha no Kansas, quando um tornado a arrancou do chão e atirou aqui, nesse mundo fantástico! Agora, para achar meu caminho para casa, eu preciso seguir a estrada de tijolos amarelos e falar com o Mágico de Oz! Você não quer nos acompanhar na nossa viagem?

Draco olhou para o cachorro na cesta e riu.

– Esse animalzinho é o Totó, eu presumo!

– Sim, é meu cachorrinho! – ela riu também. –Ele está conosco desde o início da viagem.

– _Conosco_? Tem mais alguém com você?

– A Glinda, a bruxa boa! – Mary Sue apontou para Lilá, que estava atrás dela, trajando um esvoaçante vestido cor-de-rosa e segurando uma varinha de condão.

Lilá se aproximou e abraçou Draco.

– Que legal a sua vida passada! – comentou ele.

– Eu sei! A Glinda é uma graça! Mas a sua de Espantalho também é legal!

– ESPANTALHO? – Draco finalmente notou qual era a sua encarnação.

– Deve ser porque você tem o cabelo amarelo que nem palha! – supôs Mary Sue.

– Amarelo é a Zica da Fubica, falou? – irritou-se o menino. – Eu sou loiro!

– Ih, que _stress_! Relaxa e goza, Draquito! – Lilá abanou as mãos do seu jeito peculiar, sempre que quer minimizar os problemas dos outros. – Vamos aproveitar que estamos aqui e cantar _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_!

– É lógico que eu vou me irritar! – Draco arrancava a palha de dentro da sua roupa. – Olha só pra mim! PALHA, PALHA E MAIS PALHA! Cadê meus músculos? Cadê meus bíceps, tríceps, quadríceps, e ceps de todos os gêneros? Minha barriguinha de tanque? Eu malho seis horas por dia para ficar sarado! Venho pra cá e viro palha? PALHA?

– Pobre Espantalho! Infeliz porque não se enquadra nos padrões estéticos ocidentais! – Mary Sue deu uma corridinha; os punhos cerrados abaixo do queixo; olhou para o horizonte com uma cara sonhadora e suspirou. – Vamos até o Mágico de Oz! Ele lhe dará um corpo belo e de carne e osso!

– Ei! – interrompeu Lilá. – O que o Espantalho quer, na verdade, é um cérebro! Não um corpo bonito!

– E pode me fazer o favor de explicar de que raios me adiantaria um cérebro, se eu for feio, e as mulheres não quiserem dar pra mim? – ponderou Draco. – É melhor relinchar como um jumento, mas passar o rodo nas gatas todas!

Mary Sue fez uma cara de "concordo plenamente", e isso encerrou a questão. Lilá, então, tomou a dianteira rumo ao Castelo do Mágico de Oz.

E, pela estrada afora, a turma seguia bem contente: um Espantalho que queira ser gostoso, uma Dorothy que se chamava Mary Sue, um cachorro que habitava uma cestinha, e uma bruxa que era boa.

Encontraram um Harry-de-Lata, todo estropiado e enferrujado, jogado no chão.

– Oh, coitadinho! – Mary Sue Dorothy se apiedou. – Acho que ele precisa ser lubrificado!

– Que surpresa! – Lilá e Draco sorriram maliciosamente um pro outro. – Sei bem _onde_ ele precisa ser lubrificado!

– Podem parar as piadas e me ajudar a levantar, seus falsos amigos? – protestou o Harry-de-Lata.

Draco e Lilá se adiantaram e o ergueram num puxão só. Meio destrambelhado, ele se pôs de pé, mas se movimentava com muita dificuldade e atrasava o grupo. Os demais insistiam em pedir que se movimentasse com mais rapidez, mas o Harry-de-lata não conseguia.

– Pô! – protestou Lilá. – O Homem-de-Lata do filme até sapateava! Porque o nosso tem de ser lerdo desse jeito!

– Eu não sou lerdo! – gritou Harry. – Só tô um pouco enferrujado!

Nesse momento um enorme rugido de leão se fez ouvir. Todos gritaram e saíram correndo em desabalada carreira. Harry-de-Lata foi quem ficou para trás.

– Ai, meu Deus do céu! Por que sou eu que tenho esse problema cármico com leões, hein? Ninguém merece!

Mas estava tudo bem! O Leão, afinal de contas, era Hermione. Convenhamos, para passar daquele cabelo de vassoura horrível que ela tem para uma juba de leão, é pouco o esforço, não é mesmo?

– Que bom que eu encontrei vocês! – falou Mione. – Já tava cansada de ficar saracoteando de quatro por essa selva! Esse negócio de ser quadrúpede é sinistro! Dá a maior dor nos quartos!

Draco estendeu a mão, para Hermione se levantar. Mary Sue então se aproximou e fez a seguinte sugestão:

– Já que vai todo mundo pro Castelo do Mágico de Oz fazer pedidos, você bem que podia vir com a gente e ver se ele consegue que dar um jeito no seu cabelo!

– Na verdade... – explicou Hermione. – eu tenho uma teoria de que nós vamos despertar da hipnose assim que encontrarmos a Bellatrix! O que, espero eu, se dê antes de chegar ao Castelo do Mágico de Oz! Mas se não for o caso, eu vou pedir a ele o último livro da Gloria Steinem!

– Quem? – Draco e Harry nunca ouviram falar nessa fulana.

– Gloria Steinem! É uma feminista norte-americana! Vocês não conhecem, não é mesmo, seus machistas? Mas tudo bem! As meninas sabem de quem eu estou falando!

– SABEMOS? – Mary Sue e Lilá pareciam tão alienadas quanto Draco e Harry.

Hermione fechou a cara e tomou a frente, pisando fundo.

– Ignorantes! Não é à toa que vão passar a vida toda submissas ao poder do patriarcado!

Quando já se avistava o Castelo do Mágico de Oz despontando no horizonte, algo inesperado aconteceu. Uma horda de macacos com asas surgiu dos céus, assediando nossos amiguinhos.

– São os macacos alados da Bruxa do Oeste! – alertou Lilá. – Protejam a Dorothy, ou ela será raptada!

Dito isso, Draco se tacou em cima de Mary Sue, cobrindo-a com seu corpo. Lilá e Hermione tentavam espantar os esdrúxulos animais, enquanto Harry-de-Lata, mal conseguia se mover.

Após alguns segundos de fuá, surgiu a poderosa e assustadora Bruxa do Oeste, em cima de sua vassoura, trajando vestes negras.

– Até que enfim achei vocês! – ela disse. – Esses macacos idiotas me levaram até o lugar onde Judas perdeu as botas, depois até onde o vento dobra a esquina, e aí ainda me guiaram até os cafundós do brejo!

– Bellatrix! Você é a Bruxa do Oeste? – Hermione parecia ligeiramente chocada.

– Sim, sou! E chega disso! Quero voltar pra casa! Vamos logo de uma vez, Hermione! Aproveita que estamos todos juntos e acaba com esse feitiço!

– Com licença, Lilá! – Hermione tomou a varinha de condão das mãos da amiga, girou no ar e gritou. – _Finite Incantatem_!

Todos os demais se entreolharam, ao ver que não deu certo. Hermione tentou mais uma vez. E mais outra. E outra. E só mais uma, só pra ter certeza. E ainda outra. E só mais essa, pra garantir! E ficou tentando até Mary Sue Dorothy sugerir:

– Por que não pedimos ao Mágico? Ele deve saber como fazer para voltar pra casa!

– Ah, nem perde seu tempo! – avisou Lilá. – Eu já cansei de ver "O Mágico de Oz". É só um velho atrás de uma cortina tentando enganar geral! Para sair daqui você tem que batucar os calcanhares três vezes seguidas e repetir: "Não há lugar como nosso lar!".

Mary Sue Dorothy endireitou-se, colou os calcanhares e limpou a garganta. Encarou Lilá esperando um sinal de quando deveria começar.

– Vai lá! – falou a loura.

Ela bateu uma...

– Não há lugar como nosso lar!

...Duas...

– Não há lugar como nosso lar!

...Três vezes!

– Não há lugar como nosso lar!

Mary Sue Dorothy olhou em volta. Todos encararam Lilá, como se esperassem uma explicação. Um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre nossos amiguinhos. Hermione foi quem quebrou o gelo.

– Acho que não deu certo!

Ninguém respondeu.

– Ai, gente! Que silêncio mais chato! A gente costuma bater boca direto! Pra que isso agora? – insistiu a bruxa-trouxa.

Mas o silêncio perdurou.

– ALGUÉM FALA ALGUMA COISA! – irritou-se Hermione.

– Hermione... – Harry tomou a palavra.

– Sim, Harry?

– Cala a boca!

Hermione se sentou meio bolada e o silêncio desagradável continuou, com todos fuzilando Lilá com os olhos.

– Querem parar de me olhar assim? A culpa é dela que não sabe nem bater a droga dos calcanhares!

– Eeeeeeeepa! – Mary Sue Dorothy se insurgiu. – Eu bati meus calcanhares no maior estilo, tá entendendo? A culpa é sua que inventou essa palhaçada toda! E eu fico aqui pagando mico, vestida de moçoila alegre do campo!

– Você tá pagando mico? – Draco virou-se pra Mary Sue. – Pelo menos você continua aí, linda de morrer. Eu virei um bonecão de palha!

– E eu? – interrompeu Lilá. – Eu tô parecendo uma daquelas debutantes pobretonas que adoram uma roupitcha cafona, toda rosa e cheia purpurina, com mangas bufantes...

Acho que estamos sendo levados pelo nosso espírito estético que, convenhamos, é apuradíssimo, – falou Bellatrix, e todos balançaram a cabeça concordando, – e estamos nos esquecendo do principal: _como nós vamos sair daqui_?

É verdade! Como?

**Continua no próximo episódio...**

17


	7. Capítulo 7 A Próxima Vítima

Capítulo 7  
A PRÓXIMA VÍTIMA

Dino estava deitado sob a sombra da copa de uma árvore, enquanto Zezinho molhava os pés no córrego que passava pelos jardins da escola e estranhava o fato de sua namorada Parvati se recusar terminantemente em descalçar os sapatos. Já Rony trocava umas idéias com Ana Luisa, a vadia, uma vez que Hermione ainda não voltara de sua missão de resgate.

Parvati se afastou de Zezinho, cansada de inventar pretextos absurdos para não tirar o sapato ("estou com medo de ser atacada por uma libélula africana gigante comedora de calçados, e ficar sem meu par de botas de couro predileto"). A menina se aproximou do rapaz sob a copa da árvore e disse, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado:

– Dino, dá uma ajudinha aqui pra sua nova melhor amiga!

Dino olhou para Parvati com uma expressão meio cabreira no rosto e perguntou:

– E quem disse que você é minha nova melhor amiga?

Parvati sentou-se delicadamente e cruzou as pernas de um jeito faceiro, enquanto respondia com um sorriso maroto:

– Bem, desde que fomos divididos em dois blocos e a Mary Sue, a Bellatrix e a Lilá ficaram no outro bloco de personagens, só restei eu! A não ser que você considere a Hermione sua amigona!

– Nem sei quem é pior! – Dino pensou, espreguiçando-se todo. – Enquanto você decide aí por mim se você é minha nova melhor amiga, ou só mais ou menos amiga, ou inimiga mortal, ou prima de quarto grau, eu vou dar uma esticada nas pernas por aí.

Dino distanciou-se da moça e rumou para o banheiro para "tirar uma água do joelho". Cantarolava uma musiquinha e ia adentrando no banheiro masculino quando ouviu uma risadinha curta e gemidinhos vindos do banheiro feminino.

– Ei! O que é isso? – pensou, colando o ouvido na porta do banheiro.

Voltou a escutar as risadas femininas.

– Será que duas sapatas estão se pegando lá dentro?

Dino entrou sorrateiramente dentro do banheiro. Pé ante pé, ele se aproximou da cabine de onde saíam os barulhinhos e colou o ouvido à parede. Tentou espiar pela fresta da porta, mas não viu nada. Os gemidos ficavam cada vez mais altos e frenéticos.

– As garotas estão precisando de uma mãozinha? – perguntou Dino, que já não se agüentava mais, e escancarara a porta da cabine do banheiro.

Para sua surpresa, não havia ninguém lá dentro, mas um gravador ligado em cima de uma bomba relógio cujo cronômetro marcava 00:05.

5!

Dino não estava entendendo muito bem o que se passava, mas sabia que tinha de sair dali em questão de segundos.

4!

Estava difícil de pensar sob toda aquela pressão; uma gota de suor escorreu pelo rosto do menino.

3!

Dino podia sentir as engrenagens do cérebro virando. Alguma coisa lhe ocorrera!

2!

Isso! Era uma ideia vindo! O cérebro finalmente respondera! Em câmera lenta para aumentar a tensão do espectador, Dino começou a abrir a boca!

1!

– DROGA!

Rony, Parvati e Zezinho se levantaram num pulo ao ouvir a imensa explosão. Correram pelo pátio até chegar em frente aos escombros do banheiro. Um gigantesco cogumelo de fogo se erguia nos céus, envolto por uma grossa nuvem de fumaça e fuligem.

– Meu Deus! – gritou Parvati. – Jogaram uma bomba no colégio!

– Deixa de ser burra, Parvati! – censurou Zezinho. – Agora a moda é jogar avião!

– Oh, Deus! – a morena ajoelhou-se no gramado; os olhos encharcados de lágrimas. – O Dino estava no banheiro!

Todos ficaram atônitos por alguns instantes, se entreolhando. Rony tomou a dianteira e começou a gritar por Dino, sem resposta. Zezinho colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Parvati e balançou a cabeça com pesar, indicando que aquilo era inútil.

– Ele se foi! – falou o jovem.

Ana Luisa, a vadia, se aproximou de Rony:

– Será que foi a Al Qaeda?

– Sei lá! Isso tem mais cara de Hezbollah! – falou Rony.

– Se me perguntassem, eu diria que é coisa daquele grupo separatista basco, o ETA! – disse Zezinho, ignorando totalmente o comentário idiota de Pitty.

Todo o alvoroço revoltou Parvati:

– Querem fazer o favor de parar de especular sobre quem explodiu esse diabo de banheiro¿ Eu estou inconsolável aqui, no meu luto!

Um belo rapaz moreno, alto, forte e de lindos olhos azuis se aproximou e segurou a mão de Parvati:

– Sinto muito! Não queria ferir seus sentimentos! Ainda mais você que é uma moça tão linda!

– Bobagem! – gritou Parvati se atirando nos braços do lindão, para o constrangimento de Zezinho. – Não que eu não te ame, querido, mas a fila anda! Tenho certeza de que o Dino não gostaria que a gente ficasse remoendo o passado! E depois, tudo não passou de um acidente, não é mesmo?

– Eu creio que não, minha jovem! – interrompeu um baixinho que segurava uma lupa e limpava um monóculo na barra da camisa.

Todos os presentes – Rony, Ana Luisa, a vadia, Zezinho, Parvati e o moreno lindão – se aproximaram do baixinho, que logo tratou de se apresentar.

– Meu nome é Porróido Popopóido, sou detetive particular e fui contratado pela diretora para investigar o atentado à escola!

– Já? O atentando aconteceu não faz nem dez minutos! Essa diretora é super eficiente! – comentou Rony.

– É, – acrescentou Parvati, – essa diretora é mesmo supereficiente, ao contrário do caduco do Dumbledore, que esperava a Boca do Inferno abrir no meio do colégio para levantar a bunda da cadeira e começar a suspeitar de que algo poderia estar errado!

O Detetive Popopóido encaminhou a intrépida trupe ao refeitório do colégio (palco dos grandes acontecimentos da fic), para iniciar um minucioso interrogatório sobre onde estavam, o que faziam, quais álibis tinham e quais motivos teriam para matar o infeliz do Dino e para destruir o banheiro do colégio.

– Bem, odiava a decoração do banheiro! – lembrou-se Parvati. – Mas não creio que isso despertasse em mim o impulso destrutivo a ponto de explodi-lo!

– Qual o propósito de todo esse interrogatório? – quis saber Zezinho, antes de responder qualquer pergunta.

– Ah, nada de importante! – respondeu Porróido Popopóido. – É só pra fazer hora até a noite!

Todos ficaram olhando para o infeliz com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo absolutamente nada.

– É simples! – explicou. – Toda história de detetive se passa à noite!

– Aaaaaaaahhhhh! – todos lançaram aquele já familiar olhar de "finalmente foram dadas respostas a todos os questionamentos do planeta".

– É meio-dia! Vai ser um saco ficar esperando até de noite! Não tem um jeito de fazer esse tempo andar mais rápido?

Claro que tem! É só dar um pulinho até o outro núcleo da fic! Quando a gente voltar já é noite!

Harry se apoiava sobre o leme de um navio antigo. Draco, trajando roupas de primeiro-imediato, se aproximou e disse:

– Capitão Barba-Harry! Fantástica manobra! O barco da marinha ficou para trás! Não há a menor chance de ele nos alcançar agora!

Draco se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

– Essa parada de vidas passadas é muito irada! Eu sempre quis ser pirata!

– Eu também! – sorriu o moreno. – Espero que na próxima sejamos astronautas!

– Ou bombeiros!

– SEREIAS A ESTIBORDO! – anunciou o imediato no topo do mastro principal.

– Estibordo é direita ou esquerda? – perguntou Draco.

– Será que tem algum sereio com elas? – perguntou Harry, ao mesmo tempo; os olhos brilhando.

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas, ao que Harry emendou:

– É só curiosidade! Eu nunca vi um sereio! Só isso! Não tem nada a ver com eles serem lindos e andarem pelos mares sarados e seminus!

– Esse negócio do Rony ter desgayzado deve ter sido um martírio pra você, não é mesmo? – perguntou Draco, cruzando os braços.

– Bem, – Harry meneou a cabeça, – são coisas da vida! Eu estava pensando... Nós estamos nos dando tão bem agora... Eu e você, eu digo! Sem todas aquelas brigas bobas... E eu até andei reparando... Você é até bem gatinho... E nós estamos aqui só nós dois... Nós podíamos...

– SEREIAS A ESTIBORDO! – gritou Draco, interrompendo-o e se pirulitando às pressas do convés. Enquanto se afastava falou para si mesmo. – Que papo mais doido, rapaz!

– Oi, Harry! Oi, Draco! – gritavam as sereias Mary Sue, Bellatrix e Lilá. Elas também acenavam entusiasticamente. Os rapazes acenaram de volta.

– Haha! – Draco riu-se. – O que será que está acontecendo com o outro núcleo da fic hein?

CORTA! Quer saber como está do outro lado da fic? Então vamos lá!

Finalmente caíra a noite. Após longas horas a fio de interrogatório e acusações entre os presentes de quem teria cometido o atentado, era chegado o momento de se começar o momento suspense da fic. O detetive Porróido Popopóido tomou a palavra.

– Bem... Acho que devo começar alertando que, como regra oficial das fics de suspense, o assassino está entre nós!

– Ah! Então é esse cara novo aí! – falou Zezinho apontando pro bonitão do lado de Parvati. – Ele é mó personagem nada a ver, inventado pra levar a culpa!

Nesse momento as luzes caíram! Tudo ficou um breu e o mulherio gritou histericamente no topo de seus pulmões. Quando a luz voltou, o rapaz estava tombado para frente com uma faca de açougueiro enterrada nas costas e os olhos esbugalhados.

– UAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – gritou Parvati. – Esse cara era lindo! Por que o mataram, seus autores sádicos? Mal pude aproveitar! Ninguém merece!

Rony saltou de seu lugar por cima da mesa, agarrou Parvati e lascou um beijão de língua na menina.

– Acalme-se, mulher! – falou ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça ainda um pouco sem reação do beijo que ganhou. Ele a girou de volta e a sentou em seu lugar.

– Pode continuar, Detetive Porróido! Se não era esse cara, quem é?

– Sei lá! Também achava que era ele!

Todos os presentes se entreolharam surpresos. Ana Luisa, a vadia, levantou a mão indicando que queria falar. O Detetive passou-lhe a palavra. Ela se levantou, balançando seus peitões, e mandou a real:

– Não quero dar uma de Hermione e ser a chata da parada, mas "também achava que era ele?"... Que espécie de detetive você é? Você tem de SABER quem é o assassino, não simplesmente ACHAR!

– Sabe quem eu acho que foi? – Zezinho também levantou a mão pedindo a palavra. – Eu acho que foi esse moço parado de trás do Detetive Popopóido com uma motosserra!

Só então que perceberam que havia um homem com uma máscara esdrúxula segurando uma gigantesca serra elétrica ao lado do ilustre investigador.

– Oh, puxa! – Parvati chocou-se com o fato de o personagem mais aleatório de todos ter percebido o assassino antes do resto!

– Não contava com essa! – exclamou o Detetive, segundos antes da luz cair.

No breu, a motosserra ia a mil por hora, mas os gritos agudos do mulherio eram ainda mais altos.

Quando a luz voltou, tinha uma poça monstruosa de sangue no chão, meio Porróido dum lado, meio Popopóido do outro. E nem sinal do _serial killer_.

– O que devemos fazer? – indagou Parvati.

– Vamos nos separar! – respondeu Rony.

– Ficou maluco? Para matarem a gente mais fácil? – chocou-se Zezinho.

– Essa é a regra das fics de suspense – explicou Parvati.

– Tô com medo, gente! – desabafou Ana Luisa, a vadia. – Nesse tipo de enredo, só a virgenzinha sobrevive! As vadias sempre morrem!

– Gente! Por favor! Vamos nos concentrar! – Zezinho chamou para si a liderança do grupo. – Daqui a pouco o assassino volta e pega todo mundo aqui com uma metralhadora giratória! Eu sugiro o seguinte: alguém fica pra trás no sacrifício para deter o matador enquanto geral vaza do jeito que der para os dormitórios, onde a gente monta uma barricada na porta pra ele não entrar!

– BOA! – Parvati gostou do plano. – Mas quem vai ficar pra trás?

O assassino arrombou a porta com um violento chutão e sacou sua Sig Sauer 5000, com a qual disparou duas saraivadas de tiros para o ar. Só então percebeu que o salão do refeitório estava vazio, exceto de uma figurante infeliz que estava amarrada e amordaçada numa das cadeiras com um adesivo colado na testa escrito "MATE-ME!".

O mauzão arrancou o adesivo da cara dela e a mordaça. No mesmo instante, Pitty começou a gritar histericamente:

– UAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Socorro! Ele vai me matar!

– Não vou, não! – falou o assassino. – Não tem por que fazer isso. Você é apenas uma figurante... Eu posso até te perdoar, se você me contar onde estão os outros!

– UAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Ele tem um trabuco! Socorro!

– Ficou surda? Já disse que não vou te matar!

– !

– Pára com isso!

– !

– PÁRA DE GRITAR!

– !

– Ah, então morre, sua idiota!

Irritado, o assassino enfiou uma banana dinamite na boca da figurante e acendeu.

Zezinho estava tentando se esconder num dos jardins da escola quando ouviu um estalo.

– Quem está aí? Acha que pode me matar? Eu é que vou te matar! – o garoto arrancou a camisa e enrolou uma faixa em torno das mãos. – Eu luto _Tae Kwon Do_! E faço _Kick Boxing_! Quero ver você vir aqui me enfrentar!

Nesse momento, surgiu o assassino pilotando um trator-escavadeira:

– Quero ver você usar seu _Kick Boxing_, agora!

– Mas que tipo de _serial killer_ persegue suas vítimas com um trator-escavadeira? – perguntou Zezinho, desesperado.

– O que já vem preparado para fazer uma vala para jogar os corpos! – explicou o maníaco mascarado.

Parvati recuava nervosamente, quase indo ao teto de susto a cada ruído que ouvia. Trancou-se no quarto, passou a chave, enfiou uma tranca, passou um ferrolho, colocou uma cadeira sob a maçaneta, impedindo-a de girar, e ajuntou atrás da porta um sofá, um fogão e uma geladeira, formando uma barricada para impedir o arrombamento e jogou um pano por cima pra disfarçar o atentado à decoração que cometera colocando todos aqueles móveis juntos.

Ouviu um barulho e percebeu que não estava sozinha no cômodo. Para seu alívio não era o maníaco, mas Rony, que escrevia uma mensagem num pergaminho.

– RONY! – gritou ela. – O que está fazendo aqui?

– Estou escrevendo uma carta para a Gina! Inicialmente era pra alertá-la do perigo pra ela continuar escondida no Japão!

Parvati fez uma cara de "Nossa! Ela realmente cavou aquele buraco até chegar ao Japão?", enquanto Rony continuava a falar:

– Mas tive uma idéia melhor! Vou pedir a ela pra enviar o Jaspion ao nosso resgate! Pichi! Chega aqui, Pichi! Quero que você envie uma carta pra mim!

Surgiu um velhinho de cabeça branca, empurrando uma bicicleta.

– Quem é você? Cadê minha coruja? Preciso que envie uma carta pra mim! – falou Rony.

– Eu sou o Jaiminho, o carteiro do Chaves! Aqui não tem essa de coruja, não!

– Ah tá... – Rony estendeu o pergaminho para o Jaiminho. – É pra entregar no Japão, viu?

– No Japão? – chocou-se o carteiro. – Não dá pra ser mais perto? É que eu quero evitar a fadiga!

– NÃO! E vai logo! – Parvati arrancou o papel da mão do ruivo e entregou para o velho carteiro.

Ele empurrou sua bicicleta até a janela, de onde se lançou, batendo os braços como se fosse uma coruja prestes a voar. Caiu como uma jaca podre no chão, emitindo um som surdo e seco e um longo gemido.

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii!

Parvati admirou hipnotizada o velhote se levantar, reclamar que a sua bicicleta sofreu perda total, montar num hipogrifo que por ali figurava e alçar vôo rumo a sua destinatária no Japão. Então, virou-se para Rony e falou:

– Um pouquinho acima do peso!

– É! Tá fortinho ele! – concordou Rony. – Mas é da idade!

Enquanto isso, Ana Luisa, a vadia, subia as escadas do Dormitório Feminino aterrorizada, enquanto o assassino se aproximava!

– Eu vou te matar! – falou ele com aquela voz sinistra, típica de assassinos de filme de terror!

A menina entrou correndo dentro do banheiro, arrancou as roupas , entrou no box, girou a torneira, deixando a água cair sobre o corpo.

O assassino abriu a porta do banheiro, perguntando-se que tipo de maluco corre pro chuveiro quando está sendo perseguido por um maníaco homicida. Levantou a faca à altura do rosto, preparando-se para golpear. Arrancou a cortina com um violento puxão. Lá estava Ana Luísa, a vadia, dançando como quem tá se divertindo horrores na _night_, vestindo uma camiseta branca.

– Tá bom, eu desisto! – Até o matador estava chocado com toda aquela nudez gratuita. – Quer fazer o favor de me explicar essa performance toda? Eu até entendo a parada do chuveiro! É tipo Psicose e tal... Mas ninguém toma banho desse jeito, remelexendo que nem uma minhoca!

– É que, quando eu tomo banho, eu me sinto uma Gata Molhada! – explicou Ana Luisa, a vadia, apontando pra sua blusa, na qual se podia ler claramente _Wet T-Shirt Contest_. – O meu sonho era me tornar dançarina de palco do Gugu! Aí houve toda aquela farsa do PCC e eu resolvi me transformar em modelo-atriz-manequim ou em namorada de pagodeiro, ou de jogador de futebol, ou de cantor sertanejo.

– Que interessante! Posso te matar agora?

– Claro!

E ele a degolou num golpe só.

Rony colocava o corpo de Hermione por cima do ombro, enquanto Parvati arrastava Lilá pelos braços rumo à porta. A Márcia narrava o "seqüestro dos corpos hipnotizados por Dra. Phalange pelos seus companheiros da Al Qaeda".

– Márcia! Quer parar com isso e ajudar a gente aqui? Daqui a pouco chega o maníaco e aí quero só ver!

Nesse mesmo momento o misterioso assassino surgiu na porta segurando sua Change Bazooka.

– Vou matar todos vocês!

– Vejam só telespectadores! – gritou a Márcia. – Um assassino em série! Que interessante, não?

Márcia puxou uma cadeira, sentou o matador nela e mandou a câmera dar um zoom em sua máscara.

– Agora, diga-nos! – Márcia tomou as rédeas da situação. – Compartilhe o seu problema com o Brasil! Você está aqui para dizer: BASTA! EU CHACINEI TODOS OS MEUS COLEGAS, MAS TENHO DIREITO DE SER FELIZ!

– ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! – Rony e Parvati bateram palmas como as velhinhas da platéia da Márcia normalmente fazem!

– Por que você matou geral, Sr. Assassino? É porque você é um safado sem estudo ou porque sofria abusos sucessivos dessa cambada de idiotas que não gostavam de você?

– Na verdade, Márcia... É para vingar meu pai!

– OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! – Chocaram-se Rony e Parvati.

– Muda o letreiro no vídeo de "Entrevista ao vivo com assassino em série. Morra de inveja Wagner Montes!" para "Menino comete homicídio múltiplo para honrar o pai! Wagner Montes arranca as calças pela cabeça!" – Márcia disse para o ponto eletrônico. Depois se virou para o _serial killer_ e continuou com a entrevista. – E quem é o seu pai?

– É Severo Snape!

– OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! – Chocaram-se Rony e Parvati.

– Peraê! – interrompeu Márcia. – Mas o Snape não era virgem?

– É verdade! – Concordaram Rony e Parvati.

– Muda aí o letreiro para "Menino pensava vingar o pai, mas agora só com DNA! Wagner Montes explode de tanta raiva!" – falou a Márcia para o ponto eletrônico. Depois, virou-se para a câmera e mandou. – Temos um novo convidado que quer dar um recado ao nosso matador. SELACANTO! ENTRE, POR FAVOR!

Pousou, emitindo um ruidoso rugido, a monstruosa criatura escamosa e verde que aterrorizou Mary Sue em Hogwarts até ser convertido num agente da caridade e do amor fraterno, idílico e fofolete. No seu ombro estava Gina, acenando para Rony.

– Não achei o Jaspion! – disse ela candidamente. – Mas trouxe o Selacanto no lugar.

– E você acha que o Selacanto pode enfrentá-lo? Pode derrotar esse assassino sem escrúpulos?

O Selacanto cuspiu uma imensa baforada de fogo que simplesmente carbonizou o assassino e o cameraman.

– Oh, meu Deus! – Márcia levantou num salto. Remexeu na câmera e viu que a aparelhagem não foi danificada. – Graças a Deus! Pensei que ia perder o final marcante em que o Selacanto salva a pátria!

O Selacanto deixou escorrer uma lágrima de seus olhos, que mais parecia uma mini-cachoeira tal era seu tamanho. Ao atingir o solo respingou em todos os adormecidos, forçando-os a despertar.

– Yeeey! – Parvati bateu palminhas. – Todos estão de volta!

– Hermione! – Rony abraçou a namorada com força e a bolinou.

– Que fantástico! – Márcia puxou Gina pra frente das câmeras. – Explique aos telespectadores como você sabia que as lágrimas do Selacanto eram capazes de curar seus amigos do transe hipnótico em que se encontravam!

Gina ficou olhando pra Márcia com uma cara de dúvida, como se não entendesse absolutamente nada do que ela dizia.

– Vamos, querida! – insistiu a apresentadora, empurrando o microfone na direção do rosto da ruiva. – Diga alguma coisa!

Gina continuou olhando com uma expressão incrivelmente idiota na cara. A loura empurrou o microfone mais pra perto da jovem. Ela abriu a boca, e Márcia fez uma cara de "finalmente essa mulher vai falar alguma coisa". Gina, no entanto, mordeu o microfone.

– Solta isso, maluca! – Márcia arrancou o objeto da boca da menina.

– Ué? Não é de comer? – perguntou Gina, notoriamente confusa.

– Claro que não, sua besta! – Márcia acertou a cabeça de Gina com o microfone. – Isso aqui custa caro, sabia? Se quebrasse, você ia se ver comigo! – e golpeou a cabeça da jovem mais duas vezes.

Hermione livrou-se dos amassos esbaforidos de Rony e surgiu diante das câmeras, puxando o microfone de Márcia para si.

– Gostaria de explicar o porque de as lágrimas do Selacanto nos terem resgatado do sono profundo! É por causa da sua grande propriedade mágica, oriunda do processo de formação dentro da glândula subcutânea superposta ao palato duro do Selacanto, que produz enzimas plurissimbióticas retrocontraceptivas do tipo...

– _Whatever_! – Márcia tomou o microfone de volta. – É o fim o programa de hoje! Eu sou Márcia Goldschmidt, e esta é a Hora da Verdade! Até a próxima, fãs!

12


	8. Capítulo 8 Nenhum a Menos

Capítulo 8  
NENHUM A MENOS

Logo pela manhã cedo, a diretora convocou o que restou dos alunos ao refeitório para fazer um anúncio. Estavam sentados à mesa Rony, Hermione e Parvati quando se achegaram os demais personagens; Harry, Mary Sue, Lilá, Fernando, Bellatrix, Draco e Dino.

– DINO? – chocaram-se Rony e Parvati. – Você ainda está vivo?

O rapaz sentou-se com a maior fleuma e os encarou com uma expressão de "é claro! Que pergunta mais doida!", enquanto passava manteiga num pãozinho.

– Mas você não tinha morrido naquela explosão horrorosa no banheiro da escola, ontem? – insistiu o ruivo.

– Claro que não! – riu-se Dino. – Se estivesse morto, estaria lançando moda entre os fantasmas: ter corpo!

– Bem, tecnicamente... – Hermione começou a falar. – Os fantasmas têm corpo sim, ainda que seja apenas uma projeção astral, ou mesmo uma massa espectral de consistência duvidosa...

– Isso é impossível! – Parvati e Rony falaram ao mesmo tempo, interrompendo a explanação de Hermione. – Você deveria estar morto!

– Claro que não! Ninguém se lembra do último capítulo da fic passada? Eu só vou morrer aos 78 anos! De depressão! Acho que é porque no Mundo Mágico não tem Prozac, né?

Parvati exibia uma expressão de absoluta pasmaceira. Rony também estava perplexo.

– Como você escapou? – perguntou a morena, ignorando a ponderação de Dino sobre a ausência de medicamentos a base de Lítio entre os bruxos.

– Aparatei, ué! Aliás, muito me espanta que ninguém mais tenha pensado em aparatar pra fugir do maníaco! A gente aprendeu a aparatar no ano passado pra esse tipo de coisa! Fugir de assassinos em série, escapar de marido corno que chega em casa mais cedo, fugir de _blitz_ da polícia, etc, etc...

A diretora batucou duas vezes no microfone para testar se ele estava funcionando.

– Som? Alô, som! Som! Um, dois, três, testando! Som! Som!

– Tá tudo funcionando! Pode falar! – um dos técnicos de som mandou um sinal de OK pela janela da caixa acústica.

A diretora se aprumou, preparou a garganta e começou a falar ao microfone, num tom melodramático:

– Infelizmente, tenho más notícias para lhes dar! Como a grande maioria dos alunos foi:

1) queimada viva no incêndio da cantina;

2) estripada por um maluco com motosserra; e/ou

3) alvo de atentados terroristas de todas as sortes;

– E como quase todas as dependências da Escola foram:

1) incendiadas;

2) explodidas;

3) dilapidadas;

4) saqueadas;

5) destruídas;

6) reduzidas a farrapos; e/ou

7) redecoradas a gosto duvidoso de alguma aluna cafona ainda não-identificada;

– E como alguns dos professores foram:

1) demitidos por transformar o ponche em cachaça;

2) capados pela protagonista depois de saírem dando tiros pela Escola; e/ou

3) convidados a apadrinhar a versão masculina do Rouge e deixaram a Escola;

– É meu triste dever anunciar que a Escola está fechando suas portas e que todos os alunos serão transferidos para outro colégio, infelizmente, sem prancheiro na porta!

A Diretora deixou o palco de avisos, e todos os alunos se entreolharam chocados.

– Não é possível! – murmurou Harry.

– Justo agora que eu começava a ficar mais enturmada... – choramingou Hermione.

– Como assim, sem prancheiro na porta? – indignou-se Fernando.

No começo da tarde, todos estavam colocando suas malas nas carruagens que as levariam até o outro colégio. Os alunos pareciam um bando de vacas a caminho do abatedouro. Mary Sue parecia a mais desolada de todas.

– Não sei o que é mais "ninguém merece!" – chiou a moça. – Se é esse colégio de quinta pra onde eu tenho de ir, ou se é a narração do evento!

Bellatrix apareceu toda produzida, segurando uma _necessaire_ preta, com um enorme chapéu na cabeça e um grande par de óculos escuros no rosto.

– O que é isso? – perguntou Mary Sue. – Está fantasiada de Maria Callas?

– Vou embora, meus queridos! – respondeu a estrela. – Voltarei a Los Angeles! Não havia nada no meu contrato sobre a possibilidade de trocar de set de filmagem! Os autores que se entendam com meus advogados!

Bellatrix lançou um beijo para a galera e entrou numa vistosa limusine preta, que arrancou para o aeroporto internacional. O resto do grupo admirou o carro desaparecer no horizonte, como no final de um filme brega em que o bem triunfa sobre o mal, e os heróis vivem para admirar a aurora de uma nova era de amor e confraternização.

– Isso é tão injusto! – protestou Parvati. – Por que ela pode vazar, e nós somos obrigados a ir para um colégio pior?

– Não temos outra escolha, Parvati! – disse Hermione. – Que nos resta senão esperar o nosso fatídico destino, tal qual Cassandra no topo das muralhas de Ílion?

– Ai, Hermione! – Parvati irritou-se. – Será que é possível passar um único minuto sem ser essa imensa nerd feia que você é?

As duas meninas começaram a se engalfinhar loucamente, como de hábito. Cansados de sempre separar as brigas das duas, os demais personagens deixaram elas se espancarem até cansar.

– RONY! – gritou Hermione. – Defende a sua namorada, seu imprestável!

– Só um minuto! – disse o ruivo, que xavecava uma moçoila logo ali.

– Esse Rony... – Mary Sue balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Bastou o _serial killer_ matar Ana Luísa, a vadia, pra ele encontrar outra qualquer dando mole pelo que restou da escola!

– É... Ele pega qualquer uma... É a famosa carne de final de semana: dura e ruim, mas o que importa é que tá comendo! – comentou Draco. Depois acrescentou, olhando para Harry. – Sem ofensas, Harry!

– Tudo bem... Não me ofendo! – respondeu Harry, com um olhar meio desolado. – O que eu e o Rony tivemos foi especial! Não é como essas pegações com essas vadias.

Draco olhou pra Harry com pena, e Mary Sue baixou a cabeça com uma expressão de "eu não mereço, meu Deus!" estampada no rosto. Dino se aproximou e avisou os amigos:

– Ei, galera! Estão abordando as carruagens! Lilá e Fernando já estão numa. Vamos lá! É a nossa vez!

Draco tomou a dianteira, procurando em volta por Gina, sua namoradinha. Mary Sue veio logo atrás pagando um esporro federal em Harry ("você precisa parar com essas viadagens! E pára de chorar, seu fresco!"). Parvati e Hermione finalmente pararam de brigar, levantaram-se do chão e juntaram-se ao grupo. Rony vinha por último, fechando a braguilha das calças e dando adeusinho para sua última conquista ("Tchau, gata! Eu te ligo!").

– Alguém viu a Gina? – perguntou Draco. – Não a encontro em lugar nenhum!

– Tu perdeu minha irmã, cumpádi? – Rony o agarrou pelo colarinho. – Aê, maluco! É bom tu achar a mina, senão tu tá fudido na minha mão!

Draco deu um socão na cara de Rony e pediu para ele se controlar. Mary Sue começou a olhar em volta. Nenhum sinal da menina. Em questão de minutos, todos estavam procurando por Gina Weasley, desaparecida.

– Ela desapareceu completamente! – falou Dino. – Não está em lugar algum.

– Não é possível! – desesperou-se Draco. – Ela estava aqui, do meu lado, hoje de manhãzinha!

– VAMOS TER CALMA, GENTE! PELO AMOR DE DEUS! – gritou Parvati.

– Desculpem-me! Eu me exaltei. – Draco recompôs-se.

– VAMOS TER CALMA, PESSOAL! NÓS VAMOS ENCONTRÁ-LA!

– Parvati! Já estamos calmos! – disse Hermione.

– CONTROLEM-SE! POR CRISTO! ESTÃO AGINDO COMO LOUCOS! ISSO É LOUCURA, EU VOS DIGO! UAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

– Parvati! Olha o escândalo! – Mary Sue cobriu o rosto enrubescido.

– ISSO NÃO SIGNIFICA QUE AQUELE ASSASSINO MALUCO VOLTOU E VAI MATAR TODOS NÓS! FIQUEM TRANQUILOS! O SELACANTO VAI NOS SALVAR!

– Isso! O buraco do Selacanto! – Draco estalou os dedos. – Vou ver se ela está brincando naquele buracão que ela cavou!

– OK! – disse Dino. – E eu vou até a carruagem da Lilá e do Fernando pra ver se eles a viram!

Dino e Draco retornaram em questão de minutos. Rony, Hermione, Harry e Mary Sue assistiam à Parvati se retorcendo no chão, emitindo grunhidos e relinchos esquisitos.

– É como assistir a "O Exorcista" ao vivo! – comentou a bruxa-trouxa.

– Nenhum sinal dela no buraco! – disse Draco. – E você? Teve mais sorte? Eles a viram?

– Nem! – respondeu Dino. – Mas a Lilá disse para nos apressarmos, que as carruagens já vão sair!

O louro olhou em volta, sem muitas esperanças de encontrá-la. No entanto, para surpresa geral, Gina surgiu, rodopiando do seu usual jeito tolkeniano.

– GINA! – Draco aproximou-se em rápidas passadas, até que parou subitamente.

Dino vinha logo atrás, e também se deteve diante do monstruoso FEDOR que a menina exalava.

– Que catinga é essa? – perguntou Mary Sue.

– É a Gina! – respondeu Hermione.

– Pô, Mione! – protestou Rony. – Não precisa esculachar! Nós semo pobre, mas semo limpinho!

– É ela mesmo, Rony! – insistiu Harry, que estendia a mão para ajudar Parvati a se levantar do chão.

De fato, a pequena Gina Weasley fedia mais que um gambá assustado dentro duma lata de lixo tóxico salpicado de xepa de feira e embebido em chorume. A causa do fedor era uma incógnita, mas a preocupação da galera mudou quando perceberam o estalar de chicotes, ordenando que as carruagens se pusessem em movimento.

– Oh, não! – gritou Hermione. – Vamos nos atrasar para o nosso primeiro dia na escola nova!

Todos se preparam para correr, mas precisaram parar por instante para admirar o quanto Hermione era nerd. Passada a pasmaceira, puseram-se todos a correr loucamente rumo ao portão.

– Essssperem – pediu Gina.

A manifestação (vinda de quem veio) fez com que todos brecassem imediatamente. Todos, meio surpresos, meio atônitos, viraram para a fedentina ruiva.

– Eu conhece outro caminho...

– Outro caminho? QUAL? – perguntou Mary Sue.

– Pelosssssss túneissssss ssssssssubterrâneossssss sssssssecretosssssss...

– Vai dar no outro colégio? – inquiriu Harry.

– Não... Vai dar nasssssss ruassssssssss...

Harry olhou para Mary Sue, que olhou para Draco, que olhou para Hermione, que olhou para Rony, que olhou para Parvati, que olhou para Dino. Todos os sete entendiam o que isso significava: LIBERDADE! Estavam livres de trocar para um colégio inferior, um grande antro, sem prancheiro na porta!

Outra vez o estalar de chicotes fez-se ouvir, e a galera lembrou-se de um pequenino detalhe: Lilá estava em uma das carruagens.

– Meu Deus! – gritou Parvati. – Ela vai ser levada praquele buraco de rato!

Draco disparou em direção às carruagens, correndo o máximo que suas pernas e seus pulmões podiam agüentar. Enquanto isso, Hermione e Mary Sue balançavam os braços como loucas, tentando fazer com que a loura as notasse. Já Rony, Dino e Harry tentavam conter Parvati que começava um segundo surto histérico.

Lilá notou Hermione e Mary Sue balançando os braços.

– Ué? Por que será que elas estão mandando tchauzinho? – pensou a loura, enquanto respondia aos acenos.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Lilá! Você é mais esperta do que isso! – gritou Mary Sue.

Hermione agarrou um pergaminho e rabiscou rapidamente um bilhete com o recado para Lilá sair de dentro da carruagem. Ela abriu a gaiola de Edwiges e amarrou o recado em sua patinha.

– Voe como o vento, Edwiges!

– Espera um minuto! Que festa é essa com a minha coruja? – Harry tomou o animal das mãos de Hermione antes que ela pudesse colocar a coruja para voar. – Você não pode sair por aí pegando a coruja dos outros, não! Não te deram educação, menina?

– Harry! – Hermione chocou-se. – Pára de besteira! Essa coruja pode ser a única chance de salvar a Lilá!

– Tô nem aí! Você não pode simplesmente chegar e sair passando a mão nas coisas dos outros!

– Ai, Harry! Não acredito!

– Pode acreditar, cabeção! Primeiro você me rouba o Rony, agora acha que vai roubar a Edwiges? Nem pensar!

– Parem de brigar e me ajudem – falou Mary Sue, que sacudia um cobertor fazendo sinais de fumaça.

Da carruagem já em movimento Lilá observava os seus amigos ficarem cada vez menores.

– Queria saber o porquê de tanta agitação... Veja só, Fernando! Lá vem o Draco correndo como um louco, achando que vai poder alcançar a carruagem... Atrás, a coruja do Harry trazendo uma mensagem amarrada na patinha... Logo depois, a Mary Sue e a Hermione fazendo sinais de fumaça... Aí é o Harry com aquelas lanterninhas de sinalização de aeroporto... O Dino batucando qualquer coisa em código morse... O Rony com o bat-sinal... E, por fim, a Parvati caída no chão tendo uma entorse, ou um ataque epiléptico, ou algo parecido...

– Qual será o problema, hein? – perguntou Fernando, o surfista sarado, sem desviar o olhar de sua querida prancha que agora não mais poderia ser exibida no prancheiro na frente da escola.

– Sei lá... Vou lá ver!

– Como assim?

– Vou lá ver, ué!

Lilá saltou pela janela da carruagem, deu uma pirueta mortal, caindo montada no lombo de um hipogrifo que estava ali de bobeira – dando uma esticada nas patas... tirando uma água do joelho (hipogrifo tem joelho?)...

A menina batucou com força no flanco do bicharoco, direcionando seu vôo em direção a Draco. O louro, por sua vez, agarrou-se ao pescoço e, num giro perfeito, como o de Orlando Bloom em "O Senhor dos Anéis: as Duas Torres", montou no hipogrifo.

– Qual é o motivo de tanta animação? – perguntou a lourinha ao lourão.

– Gina encontrou uma passagem secreta! Estamos livres! Não vamos precisar ir àquele buraco de rato!

Lilá parou o hipogrifo, virando-o em direção às carruagens que desapareciam no horizonte.

– Mas... E o Fernando?

– Infelizmente, ele terá de ir... Não pode haver triunfo sem perdas, nem vitória sem sofrimento, nem liberdade sem sacrifícios, Lilá!

– Bem, antes ele do que eu!

O hipogrifo pousou diante de Hermione e Mary Sue (que apagavam sua fogueira apache). Parvati se levantou do chão e foi dar um abraço na amiga. Rony desligou o bat-sinal, e Dino guardou seus tambores.

– Cadê a Edwiges? – perguntou Harry.

– Ué? Cadê? – Lilá olhou em volta. – Podia jurar que ela veio voando na nossa direção. Ela devia estar por aqui...

Nesse momento o hipogrifo, em cujo bico podia-se perceber um punhado de penas brancas, saiu de fininho e alçou vôo.

Todos pararam diante de Gina Weasley. Quem tomou a palavra foi Draco. Ele disse:

– Muito bem, Gina! Mostre o caminho!

**Continua no Próximo Capítulo...**


	9. Capítulo 9 No Limite

Capítulo 9  
NO LIMITE!

Gina rodopiava prosopopeicamente em direção aos tais túneis subterrâneos e escusos que levavam à liberdade. Logo atrás vinham todos os outros, prendendo a respiração por causa do incalculável fedor que emanava de sua guia.

Atravessaram os portões da cantina incendiada, adentraram os escombros da cantina e chegaram a um alçapão negro meio escondido num dos cantos abandonados da escola.

– É aqui? – perguntou Draco.

– Sssssssssim, sssssssssim, Messssssssstre... É aqui! Aqui é osssssssssss túneissssssssss sssssssubterrâneosssssssss...

Draco e Dino forçaram a entrada, arrancando a tampa do alçapão. O mesmo fedorzão impregnado em Gina exalou de dentro da passagem. As meninas fizeram umas caras horríveis.

– Escuta, gente... – falou Mary Sue. – Não é melhor simplesmente esperar geral ir embora e aparatar pro lado de fora da escola, ao invés de passar por esse Katinguelê aí embaixo?

– Claro que não, MS! – respondeu Lilá. – Se todo mundo aparatasse pro lado de fora não tinha história pra contar!

– Tá bom, então! Vamos para o fedor! – aquiesceu Mary Sue, relutante.

– Ah, não! Ninguém merece! – chiou Parvati.

– Serei obrigada a concordar com a Pata-de-porco! – falou Hermione. – Por mais que isso me doa!

– Pata-de-porco? – Dino levantou as sobrancelhas. – Como assim?

– NADA! – gritou Parvati. – E entra logo nesse buraco, Dino!

Gina mergulhou de cabeça na fedentina, seguida pelos meninos – Draco, Dino, Rony e Harry, nessa ordem –, e, por fim, as meninas – Hermione, Parvati, Lilá e uma reclamante Mary Sue. Todos foram seguindo Gina por um corredor estreito e escuro, até o ponto em que o caminho se dividia em três. Gina foi na frente para descobrir qual o trajeto a percorrer.

Pelo lado esquerdo, subia até um enorme paço de ouro, ornado de pedras preciosas. Ao fundo do corredor dourado, estava a lâmpada mágica de Aladdin e um harém sem dono.

Pelo lado direito, seguia uma viela coberta de heras e flores diversas, que dava num pequeno laguinho cristalino. Parados de pé, um pouco mais ao fundo, estavam Galadriel e os elfos de Lothlórien.

Pelo meio, continuava a trilha da podridão fétida, dessa vez, num atoleiro de água de esgoto que dava na altura dos joelhos.

Gina retornou num pulo doido anunciando que o caminho a se seguir era, naturalmente, o do meio.

– Cara, sente só esse fedor! – revoltou-se Mary Sue. – Por que eu preciso passar por isso? Por quê? Vê se qualquer outra protagonista se enfiou no esgoto? Só eu mesmo!

Harry, sensibilizado, abraçou Mary Sue e a consolou. Enquanto isso, Draco olhava em volta, esperando por Gina, que fazia um reconhecimento da área. Parvati choramingava num canto. Lilá e Dino, na falta de coisa melhor pra fazer, dançavam a Macarena.

– Faz alguma coisa que presta, Harry, – falou Mary Sue, - e me carrega nas suas costas!

O moreno deu às costas para a deusa, que tratou de se aboletar o mais alto possível, para não encharcar seus lindos pezinhos! Parvati gostou da idéia e saltou em cima das costas de Dino.

– Vai! Sobe! – falou Rony, vendo a cara de Hermione de quem também não queria se cagar toda, mas não queria ter de voluntariamente assumir que achou a idéia de Mary Sue e Parvati boa.

– Obrigada! – ela sussurrou no pé do ouvido do ruivo.

Lilá olhou para Draco, e Draco olhou para Lilá. O menino colocou uma mão no bolso e outra na nuca, assoviando meio sem jeito uma canção qualquer.

– Bem, você sabe... Eu posso, tipo... Se você quiser, isto é... Sabe? Meio que carregar você e tal... Tá geral carregando o outro e tudo... Aí...

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo, colocou uma mão no bolso e, com a outra, ficou remexendo no cabelo.

– Não, não... Que isso! Tipo... Não por minha causa... Sabe? A gente nem é... A não ser que você... Isto é... Se você fizer questão e tudo... Aí...

– Andem logo, vocês dois! – falou Mary Sue. – Que a Gina já quase sumiu de vista!

A galera parou diante de duas gigantescas estátuas que reluziam um leve brilho azul. Geral ficou meio assustado porque as estátuas eram enormes e pareciam ter vida própria, como se não fossem feitas de mármore.

– Não tenham medo! – disseram as estátuas.

Aí é que o povo pirou mesmo. Uma coisa é achar que uma estátua de pedra tá viva e ficar com uma paranóia hipocondríaca doida de que você tá com um tumor no cérebro e tá tendo ilusões, outra pior ainda é a porra da estátua realmente falar.

Cansadas de verem os garotos correndo para cima e para baixo em círculos procurando a saída, enquanto as meninas se descabelavam escandalosamente em cima de seus lombos, as estátuas deram um gritão:

– VAMOS PARAR COM ESSE AUÊ!

Instantaneamente, todos ficaram mudos e imóveis.

– Obrigado! – disse uma das estátuas.

– Nós somos o Oráculo do Sul! – continuou a outra. – Nós somos os guardiões dos portões mágicos de Fantasia!

Todos ficaram olhando para as estátuas com cara de paisagem. Ninguém sabia se já podia falar novamente ou não.

– A partir daqui, vocês serão submetidos a inúmeras provas! Terão de se provar corajosos, inteligentes, leais, bonitos, sensuais e despojados para saírem vencedores. – continuou o Oráculo.

– Só isso? – Mary Sue cochichou ao pé do ouvido de Harry. – Corajosa, inteligente, leal, bonita, sensual e despojada eu tiro de letra!

– Cuidado! – a voz da estátua trovejou mais uma vez! – A primeira prova já começou!

Dito isso, as estátuas do Oráculo do Sul racharam e começaram a se espatifar no chão.

– Se a primeira prova for sobreviver a um terremoto, eu nem quero imaginar a última! – falou Dino.

Só então que os jovens perceberam que não era um terremoto o primeiro desafio, e sim uma imensa bola de pedra que vinha rolando em sua direção, como no início de Indiana Jones e os Caçadores da Arca Perdida.

Nessa altura, as meninas saltaram de cima das costas dos rapazes e saíram correndo como doidas, até o outro extremo do portal, onde havia uma ponte estreita que ligava um lado de um precipício ao outro lado.

– Agora essas desocupadas resolveram correr! – reclamou Draco.

– Não se esqueçam! – gritou Lilá. – Não vale aparatar!

– De que serve saber aparatar se ninguém pode aparatar nas horas difíceis? – protestou Rony.

– Eu aparatei! – disse Dino, lembrando-se do episódio da explosão do banheiro.

A bolona se aproximava cada vez mais. As estátuas do Oráculo do Sul já tinham se desfeito por completo ("eita, coisinhas vagabundas!"). A galera se aproximava da ponte, que parecia seu único meio de salvação, mas, ao contrário das expectativas, a grande pedra rolante não arrebentou a ponte com seu enorme peso e despencou abismo abaixo. Ela rolou ponte adentro e passou para o outro lado, assim como nossos amiguinhos.

– UUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – gritou Parvati, começando mais um de seus ataques histéricos.

– Cala a boca e corre! – advertiu Dino.

A galerinha desembestou em direção à segunda prova, enquanto o bolotão vinha a mil por hora na cola deles.

Chegando ao local do segundo desafio, havia algumas carteiras distribuídas por uma saleta, todas viradas para uma mesinha de madeira, onde estava uma velha tão velha que mais parecia um fóssil.

– Peraê, moça! – interveio Harry. – Tá vindo um mega bolão assassino pra cá!

– MOÇA? – perguntou Parvati, incrédula. – Onde você está vendo uma moça por aqui?

– Realmente! – Dino riu com malícia. – Nem Hermione, que é nerd e feia, é mais moça!

– Que tipo de prova é essa? – questionou Mary Sue.

– De Matemática! – respondeu a velha múmia. – Sentem-se. Há lugares vagos ao lado dos candidatos já sentados.

Só então nossos amiguinhos perceberam a presença de He-Man, Gilberto Barros e Regina Duarte, cada um segurando um lápis nº 2 e uma caneta BIC azul.

A velha foi irredutível aos apelos de Harry e companhia e os obrigou a sentar e fazer a droga da prova. E o pior é que nenhum deles tinha a menor idéia do que eram derivadas, integrais, P.A.s, P.G.s e logaritmos. Exceto Hermione, é claro, que à noite, estudava num colégio supletivo trouxa. Para revolta geral, contudo, ela se recusava a passar cola. A bolona realmente alcançou nossos coleguinhas, mas a velha a agarrou e a colocou por cima duma das carteiras para ela própria fazer a tal prova de matemática.

Lá pelas tantas, Mary Sue cansou sua beleza e passou uma rasteira na velha. Assim que escutaram os ossos do quadril da velhota se quebrando, os garotos saíram correndo, com o pedregulhão rolante logo atrás. He-Man ficou para trás, atrapalhado ainda na primeira questão ("2 + 2 = ?").

Draco, vinha à frente, carregando Gina enrolada num pano velho (ela não parava de se debater). Quando alcançou uma clareira mais adiante, ele se virou e gritou:

– BICICLETAS!

O louro enfiou o embrulho com Gina dentro da cestinha e montou na bicicleta, pedalando o mais rápido possível. O resto da patota – Mary Sue, Harry, Dino, Parvati, Lilá, Rony, Hermione e Regina Duarte – montou em suas bicicletas e vieram logo atrás, também pedalando. Infelizmente, Gilberto Barros ficou para trás porque subiu numa bicicleta ergométrica.

Tão logo o imenso pedrão giratório alcançou a clareira, e quase achatou nossos coleguinhas, Gina ergueu-se de sua cestinha, estendendo o dedo para fora. A ponta do dedo brilhou e, ao som da música-tema de "E.T. – O Extraterrestre", as bicicletas alçaram vôo. Teriam passado diante da lua, se ainda não estivesse sol (era o meio da tarde, afinal de contas) e se eles não estivessem presos no esgoto subterrâneo da cidade.

– Ué, pode sair voando em bicicleta, mas não pode aparatar? – perguntou Dino.

– Que coisa mais ridiculamente inacreditável! – chiou Parvati. – Até parece que bicicletas voam!

– Se Ford Anglia voa, e vassouras voam... – ponderou Hermione. – Por que não bicicletas?

– Será que podemos descer? – interrompeu Rony. – A Regina está reclamando que tem medo de altura!

O grupo embicou as bicicletas e pousou numa outra clareira mais a frente. Guiados por Mary Sue, seguiram adiante, subindo uma escadinha que dava de volta às ruas. Draco forçou a passagem, erguendo a tampa do bueiro, no meio da avenida.

O louro salta para fora do esgoto, seguido de perto pela incansável Gina, Dino, Mary Sue, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Lilá e Parvati.

– CONSEGUIMOS! – comemorou Mary Sue.

– ABRAÇO DE GRUPO! – anunciou Lilá.

Todos chegaram a erguer os braços, mas desistiram da idéia no meio do caminho, por causa do fedorzão de esgoto impregnado no corpo.

– Bem o que importa mesmo é que nós conseguimos! – Hermione falou. – Estamos livres!

– Livre! Livre! Sméagol esssstou livre! – Gina começou a rodopiar no chão como um dos Jackson Five.

– Pára com isso! – Draco deu um tapa na namorada. – Quantas vezes eu já te disse que seu nome não é mais Sméagol, nem Gollum! Seu nome agora é Gina!

– Gina... Gina! Sméagol sabo!

– Gente, "sabo" é demais! – reclamou Hermione. – Vocês têm de me deixar dar um estudo para essa criatura! Eu não me incomodo nem um pouco de alfabetizá-la, instruí-la ou o que for preciso! Sério!

– E transformá-la numa Hermione nº 2? Nem morto! – respondeu Draco.

– O que nós vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Dino.

– Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu quero tomar uns mil banhos! – falou Lilá.

– É uma boa idéia! – concordou Harry. – Vamos, Mary Sue. Vamos para a sua casa.

– Não, Harry! – disse Mary Sue, com lágrimas correndo pelo seu lindo rosto de porcelana. – Durante a nossa viagem eu cheguei a conclusão que você não é o meu par ideal!

– Como não? – o garoto arregalou os olhos. – Eu sou o personagem principal! Os livros todos têm o meu nome! É sempre "Harry Potter e a Família Trololó", "Harry Potter e a Zica da Fubica"... Você não pode estar falando sério!

– Olha só! Não quero ficar pensando sobre isso agora! – Mary Sue deu as costas a Harry.

– É! – Lilá interveio. – Ela só vai pensar sobre isso amanhã, em Tara!

– Não é hora de gracinhas! – irritou-se Harry. – Mary Sue, volta aqui!

– Sinto muito, mas ACABOU! – Mary Sue não voltou a encarar o garoto. Apenas seguiu o seu caminho. – Não quero mais saber de você!

– Mas, mas... Nos estávamos noivos... MARY SUE!

Lilá abraçou gentilmente Harry e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Deixe-a ir, Harry! – consolou Parvati. – A Mary Sue não pode pertencer a um único homem! Ela deve ser livre para voar!

– Do que está falando, sua maluca? Se ela for embora, você vai voltar a ser uma ponteira como era antes!

Lilá e Parvati se entreolharam rapidamente, ambas com os olhos arregalados de quem só depois de muito tempo percebe que fez uma besteira muito grande. As duas arrancaram como doidas correndo atrás de Mary Sue, aos gritos:

– Mary Sue! Volte aqui, querida! Não se precipite!

Enquanto isso, Harry baixou a cabeça, deu as costas para todos e seguiu por um caminho oposto.

– Geral tá indo embora! – constatou Dino. – Vou vazar também! Falou, malandragem! A gente se vê!

Dino seguiu seu caminho. Enquanto o menino sumia de vista, Rony virou-se para Hermione e falou:

– Olha só, Mione! Vou aproveitar que a Mary Sue detonou o Harry pra te avisar: eu não quero mais namorar você, não! Você é feia pra caramba e ainda por cima fica regulando a mixaria! Eu prefiro pegar uma mulé mais gata e mais vagaba também! Tipo a Ana Luisa, a vadia!

– COMO ASSIM? – Hermione se desesperou. – Mas eu sou muito feia! Nunca mais vou arrumar outro namorado!

– Dá plantão na porta do quartel em dia de dispensa... Os caras tão secos há tanto tempo que nem ligam se tão pegando baranga! Você vai se arranjar! Pode ter certeza!

– Estou chocada com essa sugestão! – Hermione debulhava-se em lágrimas, enquanto Rony ia embora.

– Não vai levar sua irmã, Rony? – gritou Draco, que ainda estava do lado de Gina. – Agora que a fic vai acabar eu não preciso mais ficar com ela!

Uma figura idosa trajando branco surgiu rodeada de luz prateada. Segurava um cajado e tinha uma longa barba branca e cabelos compridos também alvos.

– Dumbledore? – perguntou Draco, cobrindo os olhos.

– Não, eu sou o Gandalf! – respondeu o velho. – Vim buscar o Gollum! Estamos precisando dele!

Draco apontou para Gina. Gandalf girou seu bastão e, com algumas palavras em élfico, a jovem ruiva retornou ao seu aspecto escamoso e medonho de antes.

– Venha, Sméagol! – falou Frodo, que surgiu de trás de Gandalf.

– Messsstre! O Preciosssso! – Gollum saltou em direção ao hobbit e disse. – Vou matar o Messssstre e ficar com o Preciosssssssso!

– Que gracinha! – disse Frodo, fazendo um afago na cabeça de Gollum.

– Mas, Sr. Frodo! – interrompeu Samwise Gamgi. – Ele disse que vai nos matar!

– Cale-se, Sam!

Gandalf continuou observando os hobbits e a criatura se afastarem, de pé ao lado de Draco, com Hermione tendo uma síncope logo atrás porque Rony a tinha abandonado.

– Vou indo, galera! – anunciou Draco, depois que Gina desapareceu de vista. – Vou ver se ainda dá pra pegar uma praia de fim de tarde!

– Tchau, tchau! – despediu-se Gandalf. – Agora você, minha jovem!

Hermione parou por alguns momentos o seu chilique para ouvir o que o velho mago tinha a dizer:

– A sua Sociedade chegou ao fim! É chegado o momento de você seguir seu próprio rumo!

– Você veio me oferecer uma carona nos barcos élficos que saem dos Portos Cinzentos e vão para uma terra linda e amara, onde não há dor e sofrimento? – perguntou Mione, esperançosa.

– Bem, na verdade, eles saem de Cuba e vão para Miami! – explicou Gandalf. – E, não! Não estou aqui para isso! Até porque você está fedendo como uma porca tresloucada com varíola e vai empestear todo o barco!

– O que você quer então?

– Quero lhe dizer que os autores dependem muito de você para terminar essa fic!

– Sério? Por quê?

– Porque eles prepararam um final superelaborado e complexo para essa fic! E para isso, eles dependem de você, a única personagem com o mínimo de inteligência e cultura geral!

– Pode ser mais específico?

– Você precisa explicar ao leitor a diferença entre a vegetação de caatinga e de tundra, no tocante à proliferação de gramíneas, apontar a localização mais comum de ambas no mundo e no Brasil, bem como imitar o crescimento de cada espécie de planta rasteira de cada uma dessas duas categorias!

– QUÊ?

– Hohoho, estava brincando – divertiu-se o Mago. – É que alguém tem de tomar conta da Regina!

Hermione arregalou os olhos e só então percebeu que Regina Duarte ainda estava enfiada no meio da turma tremendo como uma vara verde.

– TENHO MEDO! – gritou a global, pulando no colo de Hermione.

– Ei, peraí! – desesperou-se a bruxa-trouxa. – Que é que eu faço com essa mulher? Gandalf, pelo amor de Deus! Gandalf? GANDAAAAAALF!

FIM


	10. Epílogo Saia Justa

Epílogo  
SAIA JUSTA

A câmera dá um panorâmica do cenário! Enormes painéis com diversas letras e desenhos sobrepostos, um pequeno altar recheado de traquitanas, badulaques e salamaleques, e, sentadas sobre quatro poltronas brancas, quatro jovens mulheres: Mary Sue Black, Lilá Brown, Parvati Patil e Hermione Granger.

– Olá! – cumprimentou Hermione. – Começa agora o Epílogo de Mary Sue: a Hora da Verdade Continua! – A Beldade nos Trópicos -. Esse capítulo será completamente diferente de todos os outros! Nesse capítulo, os autores da fic fingem que são populares e que receberam vááááários e-mails de leitores interessados em saber mais sobre nós, as quatro principais personagens femininas da fic!

Todas as garotas bateram palmas animadamente.

– É isso aí! – gritou Lilá.

– Nós somos as melhores! – comemorou Parvati.

– Bem, – Hermione retomou a palavra, – gostaria de pedir a todas as minhas amigas que fizessem uma breve apresentação de si, para os leitores poderem nos conhecer melhor.

Mary Sue olhou para Hermione com a pior cara do mundo e disse:

– Hermione, dá para passar logo duma vez para as perguntas que os leitores mandaram! Essa é a parte divertida!

– NÃO! – interrompeu Parvati. – Talvez todo mundo saiba o que tem para saber sobre você, Mary Sue! Você é a protagonista! Eu gostaria de aproveitar essa oportunidade para contar um pouco mais sobre mim!

– Eu também! – disse Lilá. – A única coisa que as pessoas sabem sobre mim é que eu sou uma menina linda, sou faixa preta em todos tipos de artes marciais e tinha um coelhinho chamado Binky que morreu!

– Acho que isso já é bastante! – retrucou Mary Sue.

– NÃO É, NÃO! – irritou-se Lilá. – Bem, meu nome é Lilá Brown, eu cresci numa fazenda numa pequena cidade da área rural da Escócia com meus pais e irmãs! Eu sou a única bruxa da família! Morávamos numa linda casinha de campo com uma cerquinha branca linda e um quintal em que eu plantei meu primeiro álamo! E ele está enorme, vocês precisam ver! Quando eu era pequetita gostava de escalar o álamo e cantar "Um Mundo Ideal", do Aladdin, lá de cima para alegrar os corações dos meus coleguinhas que estavam indo para a escola... Ah, bons tempos! Depois eu fiquei mocinha, e mamãe disse que não tenho mais idade para subir nos álamos, que eu tenho de arrumar um rapaz que seja bom para mim, que seja honesto e também trabalhador. Isso é muito difícil! Tem muito homem merda nesse mundo! E eu nem sou muito exigente nesse quesito! Eu apenas gosto de receber massagens no dedão do pé e de longas caminhadas na praia...

– LINDO! – interrompeu Mary Sue. – Agora é sua vez, Parvati! Seja rápida! Ou pelo menos seja interessante!

– Tudo bem! – riu Parvati. – Eu sou filha de imigrantes indianos, e é por isso que eu sou completamente linda desse jeito! Meus pais descobriram que eu era bruxa um pouco antes de recebermos a carta do Dumbledore me convidando a estudar em Hogwarts! Apareceram os Agentes da Imigração, e eu desejei, aos prantos, que eles explodissem. Foi horrível! Mamãe passou três dias achando pedaços de gente atrás da geladeira e debaixo dos armários!

– Gente! Que horror! – chocou-se Mary Sue.

– Bem, minha irmã explodiu um agente da Imigração também, alguns minutos depois, mas estávamos todos olhando para a cara dela meio que pensando "OK, mas isso não é novidade para ninguém!".

– Ahn... Acho melhor nós passarmos para as perguntas! – Hermione interveio. – Vamos aproveitar que estamos falando sobre nossas vidas, para responder as perguntas pessoais! Mary Sue, nós temos três perguntas que são, essencialmente a mesma! Três viúvas Black – ***Carol Black***, **Hermione_Black** e **Lu Black** – nos escreveram e querem saber o que você pensa de a JK Rowling ter assassinado o Sirius em Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix!

– Em primeiro lugar em gostaria de comunicar à produção que essa postura da Hermione de se achar a líder do programa é podre! Peço para que tomem esse _laptop_ dela e o entreguem a mim! Agora, respondendo à pergunta... – Mary Sue tomou ar enquanto Hermione se engalfinhava com dois assistentes de produção, ao meio de mordidas e beliscões. – Eu fiquei incrivelmente chateada com o fato de Pápi ter sido morto de uma maneira estúpida e sem propósito, de forma que apenas me recuperarei quando tiver acesso à monumental herança que ele deixou, incluindo bens como aquele adorável casarão do Largo Grimmauld, n º 12, e aquela espetacular Harley Davidson mágica e supersônica.

Após terminar a sua resposta, Mary Sue mexeu vigorosamente no sensor do _laptop_ arrancado a custo de Mione, agora amarrada em sua cadeira.

– Aqui tem mais uma pergunta interessante da **Lyla Malfoy**: "Mary Sue, qual a sua opinião sobre os filmes de Harry Potter?". Bem, eu acho que os filmes são um lixo completo se comparados ao espetáculo da literatura que é essa fanfic! Também penso que a Emma Watson é uma piriga completa e quando forem escalar alguém para fazer o meu papel, terá de ser uma menina mil vezes mais LINDA E TALENTOSA do que ela! Ah, e acho que aquele homem horrível que botaram para fazer o meu pai não tem nada a ver com ele, que, na realidade, é a cara do Dr. Kovac do Plantão Médico!

– Sem falar que aquela gritaria segurando a plaquinha de preso em Azkaban é pra lá de ridícula, né? – ponderou Parvati. – Quem é que segura placa da Polícia Federal aos gritos? Leva logo uma cacetada no crânio e fica com o lado esquerdo paralisado!

– Ih, filha! – interrompeu Hermione, mesmo amarrada. – Pior que isso são aqueles pais do Harry rodopiando! RODOPIANDO, vê se pode! Alguém rodopia nessa vida? Nem o Carlinhos de Jesus!

Todas balançaram a cabeça concordando, e Mary Sue começou a ler a pergunta seguinte:

– Ah, essa é ótima! "Mary Sue...".

– Só tem pergunta pra você, é? – interrompeu Lilá.

– É! – respondeu Mary Sue, secamente. – Como eu estava dizendo, "Mary Sue...".

– É MENTIRA! – interrompeu Hermione. – Eu li todas as perguntas! Tem pergunta pra todo mundo!

– Produção! – Mary Sue estalou os dedos. – Mordaças, por favor!

Lilá e Parvati se levantaram de suas poltronas completamente revoltadas, enquanto a produção enfiava uma meia na boca de Hermione. Passado o bafafá, Hermione cuspiu a meia na cabeça de um dos _cameramen_ e deu-se continuidade ao programa. O _laptop_ foi posto diante de Lilá para ser usado de maneira mais democrática.

– Essa é MUITO BOA e é para todas nós respondermos! É da **Lari Lovegood**: "meninas, se vocês pudessem ser qualquer outro personagem (mesmo de fora do universo HP) quem vocês seriam?". Quem quer começar?

Mary Sue, como sempre, tomou a palavra:

– Eu seria CATHERINE TRAMELL, a personagem da Sharon Stone em "Instinto Selvagem"! Aquela cruzada de pernas sem calcinha durante o interrogatório é simplesmente a apoteose do que está acontecendo! Eu sou perfeita para esse personagem, afinal, sou linda, sexy e muito maravilhosa.

– Sem falar em modesta – ironizou Mione. – Eu seria Helen Gamble, a promotora linda-sexy-fashion-superpoderosa, personagem de Lara Flynn Boyle em "The Practice".

– RÁ! – cortou Mary Sue. – Sonhe bastante, Cabeção! Quero ver você conseguir prender essa juba num coque!

– Eu seria a Paris Hilton: loira, milionária e inútil – respondeu Lilá.

– A Paris Hilton não é uma personagem! É uma pessoa de verdade! – corrigiu Hermione.

– RÁ! – riu Lilá. – Sinto muito, Hermione, mas nada do que você me diga vai conseguir me convencer de que AQUELA CRIATURA pertence à nossa realidade!

Hermione fez um sinal com a cabeça de quem entende a validade do argumento do adversário. Lilá ainda acrescentou, antes de dar a palavra para a seguinte:

– E, ainda por cima, a Parvati poderia ser a Nicole, minha melhor amiga mais pobre e mais feia!

– Claro que não! – retrucou Parvati. – Eu seria...

– A Miss Piggy! – riu Hermione. – Para combinar os pés com a bela cara!

– Ssshhhh! – Parvati quase subiu pelo teto. – Quer ficar quieta, sua cabeçuda?

– Aliás, ótimo você ter mencionado isso, Hermione. – disse Lilá. – Chegou uma pergunta aqui que eu achei ótima! **Kubrick**: "Parvati, a sua irmã gêmea Padma também tem pés iguais a patas de porco?".

Parvati ficou branca, depois ficou verde, depois ficou roxa, aí ficou vermelha, saiu fumacinha por seus ouvidos e, por fim, caiu dura e preta no chão.

– Acho que isso quer dizer que não! – traduziu Mary Sue. Depois acrescentou, rindo. – A Padma, na verdade, tem pés de pato!

Lilá moveu os dedos pelo sensor, procurando as últimas mensagens para encerrar o primeiro bloco do programa. Esbarrou na pergunta do **Pontas** e a jogou na mesa, para responderem: "afinal, quem ficou com quem?".

– Finalmente! Vamos passar para o lado sacana! – Mary Sue esfregou as mãos. – Quem deu pra quem?

– Quem FICOU com quem! – corrigiu Lilá. – Deixe de ser pervertida, Mary Sue, que essa fic não é NC-17!

– Verdade seja dita, – ponderou Parvati, – é quase isso!

– RESPONDAM! – gritou Hermione. – Todo mundo sabe que eu só namorei o Rony, hihihihihihi...

– Que risadinha tímida é essa? "Eu só namorei o Rony...", que podre isso! – Mary Sue implicou. – Eu acho que eu namorei geral! Eu namorei oficialmente o Harry, mas também peguei o Draco e o Rony! Mas também quase fiquei com o Dino. Ah, e me agarrei com o Rogério Davies num dos armários de vassouras de Hogwarts. E teve aquela noite do banheiro, em que eu fiquei muito encachaçada e, ao invés de ir pro dormitório das meninas, lá na Grifinória, acabei no dos septanistas da Lufa-Lufa. Aí foi uma loucura! Mas não sei o nome de ninguém, não. Tirando um menino de cabelo enroladinho que se chamava Steve, acho. Ou Stuart. Ou... Ah, sei lá! Não lembro, não!

Parvati e Lilá olharam um pouco aterrorizadas para a cara da colega e optaram por continuar falando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Bem, eu fui ao baile com o Draco, mas não rolou nada! – disse Lilá. – E fui a única de nós que não deu pro Rony. Na verdade, eu só peguei o brasileiro surfista de MS2, o Fernando. GENTE, QUE HORROR! Eu sou a encalhada dessa fic? Peguei tantos garotos quanto a Hermione?

– Não rolou nada com o Draco... Que mentira! – lembrou Mary Sue. – Vocês bem se agarraram no último capítulo de MS1! Sem falar que, naquele dia no armário com o Rogério Davies, você estava lá também.

– Ah, é verdade! – disse a lourinha, reconfortada. – Sinto-me melhor agora!

– Eu peguei o Dino, que me levou ao baile, o Zezinho, em MS2, e teve aquele episódio casual com o Rony. – explicou Parvati.

– Além disso, o Rony pegou o Harry, a Bellatrix e a Trelawney... – Parvati começou a puxar da memória.

– E o Draco, além da MS e de mim, pegou a Gina! Acho que só. – Lilá finalizou.

– Claro que não! – riu Mary Sue. – Esqueceram-se da Ana Luísa, a vadia, que pegou todos os personagens masculinos da série, inclusive o Filch e o Dumbledore?

Todas concordaram com a cabeça, depois de um "Ah, é!" de constatação.

– Todos menos o Snape, que continua virgem! – corrigiu Mione.

Todas voltaram a concordar com a cabeça, depois de outro "Ah, é!" de constatação.

– Para finalizar, e a gente corta para o próximo bloco, - advertiu Lilá, - pergunta de vários dos que colaboraram com o programa, entre eles o **Lucas Granger**, a **Dri Malfoy**, a ***Carol Black***, **Slytherin Fan** e a **Mary Diggory**: "há planos para um terceiro episódio?".

Em coro todas responderam:

SIM! HÁ!.

O ângulo panorâmico voltou a pegar todas as quatro meninas às gargalhadas e entrou a musiquinha característica do programa, indicando as chamadas comerciais.

O epílogo "Saia Justa" voltou do _break_ fechando em Lilá Brown, que, após uma disputa entre Hermione Granger e Mary Sue Black, foi quem acabou sendo apontada para conduzir o programa com o mínimo necessário de charme e imparcialidade.

– Abrindo o segundo bloco do programa, gostaria de chamar à baila os dotes artísticos de Mary Sue para a leitura do momento "Abra seu Coração!", um segmento do nosso programa em que um leitor ou uma leitora expõe um problema seu e nos pede aconselhamento para resolvê-lo. Mary Sue, por favor!

Mary Sue pigarreou gentilmente e leu com sua melhor voz de moça de aeroporto:

– É um e-mail de **Néssa Potter**! Ela diz: "Meninas, sou gordinha. As minhas amigas implicam comigo por causa disso, e está começando a me incomodar profundamente. Sou uma pessoa legal, não ouço Avril Lavigne, não acho que o Eminem seja uma forma de vida inteligente e, acima de tudo, não sou gótica! Mesmo assim, elas judiam de mim! Por favor, me ajudem! Não agüento mais essa implicância, chega a parecer tortura. Beijos, Néssa Potter!".

– QUE ABSURDO! – urrou Hermione, preparando-se para emendar um de seus discursos feministas intermináveis.

– Produção! – Mary Sue voltou a intervir. – Aquela mordaça, por favor! Ou, pelo menos, coloquem aqueles apitinhos por cima dos palavrões!

– NÃO PRECISA! – irritou-se ainda mais Hermione. – Já me controlei! Só vou te dizer uma coisa! Não ouça o que dizem essas idiotas! Depois, denuncie na "Liga Protetora dos Nerds, Gordos, Fedorentos e Outros Potencias Columbines", porque isso é um caso grave de _bullying_! Vire na cara delas e diga: "Sou gorda, mas sou feliz! Mais gordo é quem me diz!".

Parvati, Lilá e Mary Sue observaram petrificadas e em silêncio enquanto Hermione terminava o seu discurso. Então, olharam umas para as outras e urraram de tanto rir da sugestão de recitar o "sou gorda, mas sou feliz". Aí levantaram e espancaram Hermione com toalhas molhadas. Quando finalmente conseguiram parar de chorar de tanto rir, se recompuseram em suas cadeiras, e Mary Sue deu a dica:

– Queridinha... Emagrece! Só tem essa sugestão para você! Seja com lipo, seja vomitando as refeições na privada, seja tomando Herbalife... O importante é ser incrivelmente magra. Do tipo 1,75m e 35kg! Se você vai ter uma parada cardio-respiratória, falência múltipla dos órgãos por inanição, um choque anafilático, ou se vai romper o diafragma de tanto vomitar... Bem, são riscos que a gente tem de correr para ser linda! Mas vale a pena!

– Aiai... "Sou gorda, mas sou feliz..." – Lilá ainda enxugava a última das lágrimas. – Vamos seguindo em frente! Temos tempo para mais perguntas! Vamos com essa de **Slytherin Fan**: "Se houver uma terceira fic, voltaremos a ver Dra. Regina Phalange, Fernando e Zezinho? Por favor, eu AMO a Dra. Regina Phalange!".

A própria Lilá foi quem deu a resposta:

– Querido **Slytherin Fan**, eu estou autorizada a responder essa pergunta, na condição de homônima e interlocutora do autor da fic, Lilá Brown! Como já confirmado acima, há planos para um terceiro episódio de Mary Sue, mas não se decidiu sobre todo o conteúdo desse terceiro, e possivelmente último, episódio da Saga de Mary Sue. O pouco que se tem até agora não menciona Dra. Regina Phalange, nem Zezinho, nem Fernando, nem Ana Luísa, a vadia (por quem você não perguntou, mas não custa incluí-la nessa lista). Aliás, MS3 nem se passaria no Brasil.

– Mas não perca as esperanças, – piscou Mary Sue, – quem sabe os autores não mudam de idéia e nossa médica favorita não faz uma participação especial em MS3?

– Para fechar o bloco de maneira especial... – falou Lilá num tom de quem anuncia a entrada do Pink Floyd num mega show atômico com participação da Tina Turner nos vocais de "Another Brick In The Wall". – A Hermione vai atender a um pedido especial da **Lu Lee Star** e cantar "Everybody's Fool" do Evanescence! Com vocês, Hermione Granger!

Hermione surgiu vestida com andrajos pretos e um cabelo pro alto, numa verdadeira homenagem aos góticos – tanto os que construíram a Catedral de Notre Dame, reproduzida na juba de Mione, quanto os cafonas que se fantasiam de Kiss em pleno Terceiro Milênio e passam o maior sufoco no calor de 50ºC (na sombra) de Bangu.

_Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence_

_just what we all need, more lies about a world that_

_never was and never will be_

_have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look here she comes now_

_bow down and stare in wonder_

_oh, how we love you_

_no flaws when you're pretending_

_but now I know she_

_never was and never will be_

_you don't know how you've betrayed me_

_and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask where will you hide_

_can't find yourself lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now, I know who you are_

_and I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be_

_you're not real and you can't save me_

_somehow now you're everybody's fool_

Terminada a apresentação, Lilá chamou o comercial para o terceiro e último bloco do epílogo.

– No próximo bloco, um convidado no nosso programa e a "Pergunta Saia Justa". Não perca, daqui a pouco!

Voltou a câmera a pegar o ângulo panorâmico que, dessa vez, focalizava todas as meninas e o tal convidado surpresa do último bloco. Lilá começou a última etapa do programa apresentado o ilustre visitante aos leitores:

– Bem, os leitores das aventuras de Mary Sue sabem que assinam essa fic dois autores: Lilá Brown e Bartô Crouch. Pois bem, desde o primeiro episódio de MS1 que o público pôde se deleitar com esse espetáculo mesopotâmico que sou eu, a genial e espetacular Lilá Brown! Agora, alguns já se puseram a pensar e nos perguntaram: e então? Quando é que o Bartô vai ter a sua participação? Pois, bem! Essa espera acabou! Conosco, aqui no Saia Justa, o co-autor da saga de Mary Sue, BARTÔ CROUCH!

Uma saraivada de palmas enlouquecidas partiu das meninas e de toda a equipe responsável pela gravação do programa. Bartô Crouch, que se encontrava meio adormecido no sofá, acordou assustado.

– Eita, diacho! – resmungou. – Que que é isso? Vocês não têm estudo, não? Acordando um velho desse jeito? E, vejam só vocês, justo eu que tive de extrair um dos meus tímpanos após um acidente lamentável em que eu usava a minha varinha para tirar a cera do ouvido!

– Desculpa, Bartô! – adiantou-se Parvati, ignorando o comentário sobre cera de ouvido. – É que estamos muito animadas com a sua visita! Não é sempre que nós conseguimos a participação de uma celebridade reclusa na nossa fic!

– É verdade! Geralmente, nós só conseguimos ponta daquelas celebridades meio falidas, que fazem de tudo para aparecer, tipo a Márcia. – lembrou Mary Sue. – E então, seu Bartô? Do que quer falar?

– Olha só, minha filha! Eu servi ao meu país com honra. Eu construí um nome na comunidade bruxa! Eu passei seis anos em Paa Nang num campo de concentração iemenote com um chinês de 1,20m que sabia fazer de tudo com uma agulha, até costurar manteiga no pão! E eu te digo, menina, – Bartô encarou Mary Sue, – na minha época, protagonista era a Vivien Leigh, tá me entendendo? E ela jurava por essa terra, e tinha Deus por testemunha, que nunca mais ia passar fome de novo! Não vem saidinha pra cima de mim, porque esse seu estilo "Sex and the City" não se cria comigo!

– Que é isso, Bartô! - Lilá procurou amenizar. – Não é hora de fazer birra!

– QUEREM FAZER O FAVOR DE PARAR DE ME CHAMAR DE BARTÔ QUE EU NÃO LHES DOU ESSAS INTIMIDADES? – ralhou o velho. – A única pessoa que pode me chamar de Bartô é a minha velha Mirtes! Ela me atura há mais de quarenta anos, aquela velha safada, me conhece como a palma da mão dela, e foi ela quem colocou essa caneca encantada no lugar do meu cerebelo quando eu levei com um balaço enfurecido nos cornos!

– Então! Fale mais da sua Mirtes para nós, seu Bartô – solicitou Hermione.

– Isso! – insistiu Parvati. – Pode contar todos os seus segredos, não precisa segurar nada!

– SEGURAR? – o velho deu um riso e seu nariz emitiu um som como o de um apito de locomotiva. – Filha, metade da minha bexiga já necrosou por causa da idade! Nem que eu quisesse, poderia segurar alguma coisa. Uso até fralda, hoje em dia!

– Que agradável revelação, não? – Lilá tentou contemporizar, enquanto Bartô Crouch abaixava ligeiramente as calças para mostrar o elástico da fralda geriátrica, e Mary Sue, horrorizada, procurava tapar os olhos discretamente.

– E isso porque eu nem comecei a mostrar os meus ferimentos de Guerra pra vocês! – regozijou o velho Crouch.

– Então você serviu na Guerra contra Grindewald, o Bruxo das Trevas? – animou-se Hermione. Para a bruxa-trouxa, qualquer oportunidade que remotamente acrescentasse um pouco mais de conhecimento à sua já enorme bagagem de nerdismo absoluto era sempre bem-vinda.

– RÁ! – vibrou Bartô, enquanto deixava escapulir um peido assustadoramente fedorento ("desculpe, filha, troquei meu intestino por filamentos de cordas vocais de baleia cachalote e não consigo segurar", explicou a uma atordoada Parvati). – EU SOU BARTOLOMEU ALFONSE CROUCH! LUTEI EM DUAS GUERRAS, DEIXEI FILHO, TERRAS E FORTUNA, E AMEI APENAS UMA MULHER NESSA VIDA! E GRINDEWALD TREMERIA DE MEDO DIANTE DE MIM!

– Que super, não? – Lilá se abanava freneticamente. – Ahn... Que tal relembrar conosco algumas de suas lembranças do _front_ de batalha?

– Bem, eu me lembro de uma ocasião bastante peculiar em que fui atacado por três inimigos e acabei completamente estuporado. Desde então, o meu lado esquerdo só funciona dez segundos depois do direito, e é por isso que os meus olhos sempre piscam meio desordenados...

– Lilá! Pelo amor de Deus! – suplicou Mary Sue. – Faz logo essa pergunta Saia Justa, porque, se demorar mais um pouco, vai acabar que esse velho é, na verdade, uma cabeça flutuando numa jarra!

– Por favor, senhor Crouch, a saída é pela direita, nossos seguranças o acompanharão! Muito obrigado pela sua participação!

Lilá procurou se recompor, enquanto encaminhavam o convidado à saída.

– Leitores e leitoras, para finalizar, a pergunta Saia Justa! – Lilá anunciou com pompa.

A loira estendeu o envelope lacrado com a pergunta, enquanto Mary Sue erguia-se e fazia um mini-desfile até o outro lado do cenário para ter em mãos o valiosíssimo envelope vermelho. A deusa atirou-se na cadeira e, com uma breve pausa dramática perguntou:

– PERGUNTA SAIA JUSTA: qual foi o melhor momento das duas fics até agora?

– Puxa, não sei! – começou Mary Sue. – Todos os momentos em que eu apareço são tão especialíssimos que é difícil de escolher um!

– Eu também não sei como poderia escolher um momento... – suspirou Parvati.

– Ora, Parvati! – exclamou Lilá. – O seu momento favorito não foi, por acaso, o do "objeto defecado" na piscina de Mary Sue, em MS1?

– DEUS ME LIVRE – Parvati se chocou.

– Isso realmente foi uma pobreza... – lembrou-se Hermione. – E olha que nós nunca conseguimos descobrir quem era o cagão misterioso!

– Ué? Não foi você, Mione? – surpreendeu-se Lilá.

– CLARO QUE NÃO!

– Então porque a Mary Sue espalhou cartazes por toda Hogwarts responsabilizando-a pelo acontecido? – também estranhou Parvati.

– O QUÊ?

– Águas passadas! – decretou Mary Sue. – Agora é o momento de respondermos à Pergunta Saia Justa! Vamos nos concentrar!

– Ah, sim! Claro! – Lilá alegrou-se. – Minha passagem favorita foi quando fizemos aquela transgressão por realidades paralelas e por tempos remotos e vimos nossas outras vidas, em MS2! Simplesmente amei!

– Aaaaaah... Eu não participei disso! – choramingou Parvati. – Que melhor amiga mais merda é você, hein, Lilá? Nem para escolher um melhor momento em que eu aparecesse?

– E qual é o seu, então? – inquiriu Lilá.

– Foi quando nós todos cantamos _Heal the World_ para o Selacanto! Eu adoro o Michael Jackson, apesar de ele mudar de cor, andar para trás e comer criancinha! Especialmente essa música!

– Bem, se eu tivesse de escolher um momento para ver e rever incontáveis vezes, seria aquele em que a Hermione arrancou o próprio cabelo, no episódio musical de MS1! – riu Mary Sue.

– Você é insuportável, sabia? – resmungou a bruxa-trouxa.

– E então, Mione? Só sobrou você. Qual o seu momento favorito? – perguntou Parvati.

– Ah, eu sei! Foi quando você apareceu vestida de franga no baile da Mary Sue! – arriscou Lilá.

– Pfff! – bufou Hermione. – Passou longe!

– RÁ! – exclamou Mary Sue. – Pois eu sei! Aposto como o seu momento favorito é, logo no primeiro capítulo de MS1, quando o Rony paga um bundalelê para uma velhota na plataforma 10 ½ e você pôde dar uma boa olhada no traseiro ruivo dele!

Hermione corou violentamente, mas assegurou que não era esse o seu momento favorito. Depois explicou:

– Meu momento favorito foi quando eu transformei a Trelawney em homem e impedi o Rony de "comer a velha", em MS1! Fiquei tão orgulhosa de mim que até elevei o meu nível de auto-estima de "mais baixo que o umbigo do Flitwick" para "um ponto que quase podemos deixar de considerar desprezível".

Lilá, um pouco apiedada de Mione, virou-se para a câmera e fez o fechamento:

– Pois, é! Chegou ao fim o nosso Saia Justa! Até a próxima!

O foco voltou a ser panorâmico e pôde-se ver todas as quatro meninas acenando alegremente para as câmeras, mandando e beijos e abraços para todos, desejando, feliz Natal, um ótima Páscoa, um bom Ano Novo, um Carnaval animado e que não chova em Finados.

Por fim, rolando o último dos créditos, escuta-se a voz de Mary Sue.

– ATÉ MS3! FIQUEM COM A GENTE!

**Agradecimento:**

Demorou, mas saiu!

Para quem não entendeu nada, esse capítulo foi feito com perguntas elaboradas por amigos dos autores que passaram a vida toda fingindo que leram a fic, quando, na verdade, era tudo enrolação. Pois agora, tiveram de ler mesmo, quem mandou contar caô, não é verdade?

Agradecemos a todos que participaram! Não deu para colocar todas as perguntas no capítulo, até porque a maioria foi feita de sacanagem, porque amigo só é amigo mesmo quando tira uma da sua cara! O texto das perguntas foi modificado, às vezes só um errinho de português, às vezes todas a pergunta para tornar o texto mais breve ou mais engraçado, ou para juntar várias perguntas numa só. A essência das perguntas foi preservada sempre.

E um agradecimento especial a duas pessoas: à Vanessa (leia-se Vâ-néssa, por favor), vulga **Néssa Potter**, que nunca nem leu Harry Potter, pelo "Momento Abra o seu Coração", e ao **Kubrick**, que é o único que de fato lê a fic e mandou a melhor pergunta que poderíamos esperar (sobre os pés da Padma).

Mary Sue, Hermione, Parvati e Lilá, bem como os autores (Lilá Brown e Bartô Crouch) agradecem infinitamente a atenção e a colaboração de todos! ^^


End file.
